Rose's grimm
by ZeroSenpai
Summary: And then she die and he felt for the first time pain, this is a story of a monster and the rose he want to protect from others who want to step on her. "Because today the Overlord joins the hunt". T for violence.
1. Prologue

**Hi this is a fanfiction i wrote for fun and i don't know if it will go on, english isn't my first language so i need a beta reader for the correction, if you are interested write me a PM. Now start with the story.**

 **Corrected by Guestman**

-Summer- normal speaking

"Summer" grimm language

Prologue: An Impossible Dream

When he saw her for the first time, his chest seemed to explode. She had red hair and silver eyes, her skin was as white as snow and her movements were as graceful as a rose. He spied on her from behind a tree, seeing how she massacred his brothers and sisters without hesitation. He should have been angry but instead he only felt happiness at being able to see her face. Then he returned to reality.

He was a Grimm, not the normal stupid Grimm under the control of that creature called Salem, he was a special Grimm, a unique Grimm, a Grimm Overlord. He was the only member of his race intelligent enough to speak.

In appearance he was similar to a human, well, other than the fact that he was very tall and his skin was midnight black. He had a face similar to a goats and his eyes were blood red.

He was a living nightmare, at least he would be one if anyone had ever reported his existence. Of course, every human he had ever encountered was so much weaker than himself that there was no comparison. Since they all perished before him, humans knew nothing of his existence.

Looking again at the woman, he saw two men and another woman with her. His blood was pumping and he felt the irrational need to run and take her in his arms. The group left without seeing him, his heart still beating fast any time he thought about that moment.

'Is this the sentiment humans call love?' he thought.

Years later...

From that day on he followed her everywhere, his cold heart slowly starting to thaw. Until that day, that day that was the death knell of the dream.

He had been spying on her from a tree during one of her missions, but her situation was bad, she was alone and surrounded, with a swing from one of her attackers her weapon was knocked out of her hands and then the Grimm, an Ursa prepared to deliver the final blow. Desperately, she tried to protect herself with her arms and closed her eyes, but the blow never came and she slowly began to open her eyes.

In front of her was a creature, no, a GRIMM who with a single punch destroyed the Ursa's head and then turned around. She was frozen by its intimidating height and crimson eyes. She desperately searched for her weapon but she stopped when she heard a cold voice talk. It wasn't a human voice. In fact it was similar to a strange roar.

-Stay away from her or I will annihilate every last one of you.-

Summer was completely speechless, a Grimm had defended her and even spoke. She was even more shocked to see that the Grimm army was retreating.

Then the Grimm spoke again,

-I have waited for this moment for a long time, please woman, tell me your name.-

This was phrased more as an order than as a request, but Summer decided to answer anyway.

-I...I'm...Summer... Summer Rose.-

Her voice was a whisper but the Grimm understood clearly and knelt down to her height.

-What splendid name. Now please, come and stay with me forever; I will feed you, protect you, take care of you as I would an incredibly beautiful rose.-

Summer was now truly shocked, why would an evil creature such as a Grimm wish to rescue her and offer her a home?

-W-why?-

was the only word to escape her lips.

-Because you are special, I've followed you for years and every time that I saw you my heart started to beat faster and faster. I can't wait any longer please stay with me forever.-

It was a really hopeful voice but Summer knew that she could not accept its offer.

-I-I'm sorry, but I already love another.-

His heart froze upon hearing this.

-Please I...I can't believe this. I can give you everything you could want... do you want the extinction of all Grimm? I would kill every single one of my brothers and sisters, I would do anything for you...please...please stay with me...-

Summer didn't know what to do. From what she could tell he was serious that he would have destroyed his own kin for her, but she knew in her heart that she could not accept its...his offer. Maybe years ago she might have...but it was a different story now that she had two little children to take care of.

-I'm sorry, I appreciate your feelings, really I do, but I cannot come with you.-

His heart fell and broke into a thousand pieces, and he felt a primordial rage take control of him.

His strike was swift, he destroyed the bones of her chest an her heart just as she had done to him, her silver eyes widening in surprise and slowly started to fade.

"IF YOU CAN'T BE MINE, THEN NO ONE SHALL HAVE YOU!"

Her blood spurted out and in that moment he realized his fatal error, for that strike had not only killed her but himself as well. He fell to the snow and for the first time in his long life he began to cry, to cry and curse at himself, his black tears fell to the snow and only a single thought was on his mind.

"What have I done?"

He then whispered out:

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

 **A.N. Well this is it, please leave a review.**


	2. Overlord awaked

-Summer- Normal Speaking

"Summer" Grimm language.

 **Corrected by Guestman**

Chapter 1: Overlord Awakened

If there was any one word to describe the Grimm as he sat on his throne of bones, it would have been depressed.

He had waited day after day year after year but the pain in his heart never dissipated. It was not a pain that could be healed with time and he had lost his reason to live.

He even lost interest in his own kin allowing Salem to take control of many of them. None if it mattered anymore to him.

He had remained in that cave for a long time, to the point that he didn't remember what the light of the sun and the sweet feeling of the wind was like. He was slowly starting to go insane.

His only comfort was his memories of her. Even though the heart of a Grimm was naturally cold, when he thought of Summer he got the illusion that his heart was beating faster and heating up, causing him to attempt to sing out her name, doing so slowly and treasuring every moment of it.

-Summer...Summer...Summer...-

He went on like this for hours, maybe even days until he stopped when he felt someone arriving. It was a little Grimm; he was angry at that. How dare someone like this pathetic little whelp interrupt him when he was thinking of that woman? He wanted to kill him but the message that inferior life form had brought him stopped him from doing so.

"Master we have found her, the human with the silver eyes."

He was speechless at this. This was impossible, she couldn't still be alive, he had killed her.

"Are you absolutely sure that she is Summer?"

His tone was full of danger, and the Grimm stepped back scared.

"Not the same human master, not the one you hunted but a similar one, only younger."

Younger? Could she be...

"Where is she?" The overlord asked imperiously.

"In the forest with some other humans. They are hunting us. We need your help Supreme Master."

Maybe he had finally found something worth living for.

"If you are wrong and she is not who I think she is you will die."

With these last few words he rose from his throne and began to walk out of his cave for the first time in years.

{Ruby's POV}

Ruby walked along with Weiss at her side. She wasn't happy, she had wanted to find Yang but now it was more important to complete the quest that Ozpin had given them.

Grimm popped out of the forest like mushrooms and when a large Ursa came out she was very worried but with Crescent Rose's aid she decapitated it.

When they had finished fighting she felt a bad sensation on her shoulders, like something was spying on her but when she turned to face it nothing was there.

-What are you waiting for you dolt!? We'll be really late if you don't get moving!- Weiss yelled.

-I'm coming, I'm coming... HEY wait for me... Weiss! WEISS!-

{Overlord's POV}

His eyes went wide, he saw her, not the Summer he had killed but a younger one much like how he'd seen her the first time. With her was a woman with long white hair. Her fighting style didn't worry him, he had killed humans far stronger than she.

"Supreme One what are we to do?" asked the young Grimm.

At that moment an Ursa attacked Summer but she eliminated him.

"I told all of you to retreat, why are they still attacking?" he spoke in anger.

The Grimm stepped back and knelt his head.

"My apologies sire but those are insubordinate servants."

-Damn that witch Salem...- he whispered.

-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!- Someone behind him shouted. He turned to face the inferior life form who had dared to interrupt him. There before him were two men, and now that they had seen him he couldn't allow them to escape.

"Kill them!"

The young Grimm launched an assault on the one that had shouted but the blow was blocked by the shield of that man. Meanwhile, the other human tried to attack the Overlord with his lance but when the weapon touched his skin it broke instantly. With a mere movement of his hand the Overlord decapitated the human.

His companion was trembling in fear.

"Kill him," the Overlord commanded and the Grimm punched through his chest with his claws.

He turned around to see Summer but she was gone. He froze, these damn humans had separated him from her. No. She would not get away from him another time... no...no...NO!

"ALL MY SERVANTS WHO CAN HEAR ME, FIND THE HUMAN WITH THE SILVER EYES AND BRING HER TO ME. LEAVE NONE WHO REMAIN ALIVE! NOW GO!"

He was furious, he would find her and... his thoughts stopped when he saw a camera placed on a tree. He slowly took it in one hand and crushed it.

'Humans are really annoying,' was his last thought.

{Ozpin's POV}

Ozpin was watching his future students as he had always done. In all the years he had done so, it was rare for students to die during the admissions test but this time, this time was different. Even he had been shocked to see a new type of Grimm come out of the forest. At first glance it wasn't so scary. It was similar to a human, only taller and it had a mask like a goat's face.

He was undeceived of that notion when he saw the Grimm destroy a weapon that had been reinforced with dust by simply touching it. The way it had killed the student was brutal, but the part that was truly shocking was how it had use its finger to indicate the other student and the minor Grimm with it had immediately killed him.

'Like a king leading his servants,' Ozpin thought.

-What a monster,- Glynda exclaimed in fright.

Ozpin watched the Grimm's King switch his head like he was searching for something and then he got angry, his crimson eyes turned an even darker shade of red if that was even possible and he let out a terrifying roar. At that moment the Grimm's King noticed the camera on the tree and destroyed it with one hand.

A moment of silence followed the loss of that camera.

Then Glynda spoke.

-Headmaster, a large number of Grimm are entering the forest.-

-GET ALL OF THE STUDENTS OUT OF THERE!-

Ozpin had lost his calm, a clear sign that the situation was an emergency.

But it was too late...

{Ruby's POV}

After she had decapitated the Nevermore Ruby returned to the others.

-Now all we have to do is get to the top of the cliff!- Yang said happily, they were all at their limit so...

-TO ALL FUTURE HUNTSMEN AND HUNTRESSES THE TEST IS NOW COMPROMISED EVAC IMMEDIATELY TO THE EXTRACTION POINT MARKED BY THE RED FLARE DO NOT FIGHT GRIMM I REPEAT DO NOT FIGHT YOUR MISSION IS NOW SURVIVAL GOOD LUCK.- A robotic voice suddenly intoned and a flare was launched not too far from their position.

-Do you think they were joking?- Yang asked.

-Err guys, I don't think that was a joke.- Jaune nervously stated and pointed.

Everyone turned to follow his finger. There were at least twenty nevermores heading their way.

-EVERYONE! RUN!- Pyrrha shouted.

Every one of them started running as fast as they could. The forest was even worse, with Grimm big and small everywhere, their numbers incalculable. The announcement was right, escaping was now their mission.

{Overlord's POV}

They were retreating, his army was advancing, his air forces had reported strange objects arriving at a point, that meant only one thing, that she was escaping.

"Faster you inferior life forms, get her, GET HER!"

He started to run to the extraction point.

"Master, we've found her!" the Grimm next to him said.

"Very good, bring me to her."

They ran and ran until he finally arrived at the extraction point but by then he was too late the last of those metal flying things had already started to get away. In desperation, he jumped with all of his might and got a hold of a piece of metal jutting out; he started to punch the metal skin and finally the flying object fell to the ground. He opened the door hoping to find her but the only thing he found was scared humans he cared nothing for.

He left in anger leaving the work of slaughtering the humans to his servants and with his full power shouted in the direction the metallic objects had left.

{Ruby's POV}

They were safe, when the Bullhead lifted off she wanted to cry in relief. They had escaped from that hell intact.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard a shout.

-I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL FIND YOU EVEN IF I HAVE TO BURN DOWN ALL THE KINGDOMS SUMMER ROSE!-

 **A.N. You love it? You hate it? Leave a review and tell me.**


	3. Overlord discovered

-Summer- normal speaking

"Summer" grimm language

Reviews:

 **TheMarksmanRWBY: thx you for the correction, as i say i need a beta reader to correct my errors.**

 **Guest: well for the question of the silver eyes it will be explain after, and for the question of aura i can give you a simple explanation, she has consumed a lot of aura in the fight and she have just lowered her guard for a moment, also the overlord have a special power that will been explain in the next chapters.**

 **BlueRoses93: i will do what i can, thx.**

 **Nathan** : **Thank** **you**.

 **Corrected by Guestman**

Chapter 2: Overlord Discovered

{Ruby's POV}

Their return to Beacon was not like she imagined it would be. The atmosphere wasn't one of happiness or excitement, it was one of sadness and depression. Someone was even crying. They followed a teacher in silence to a big hall where Headmaster Ozpin was waiting for them. They took a seat and he began to speak.

-I won't lie to you, this was a tragedy. Of the sixty of you who arrived here yesterday twenty three died today, twelve were seriously wounded, and nine more left the academy.-

The students were shocked and even Weiss lost her composure. Were the 16 of them all that remained? Then the Headmaster continued.

-The reason for that was a single Grimm, a new type that we have come to call the King.-

An image appeared on the giant screen. The Grimm's had a human form although its skin was black and its mask was similar to a goat.

-It is an extremely intelligent Grimm, it can command others like a general and can create its owns strategies based on given situations.-

That information was even more shocking. A Grimm with that much influence and intelligence was a sea change in Grimm studies.

-On its strength we can only speculate about its limits. From what we've seen it can easily kill a human with a single blow of its hand. Its durability is also incredible. When a weapon that had been reinforced with Dust touched its body it immediately broke. We can only hope that this monster is only a special and unique Grimm and not a new species. In conclusion, if you ever meet this Grimm your only option is to flee.-

It was only later on that the teams were decided (I won't bore you with something you already know)

{Overlord's POV}

He had gone back to his cave to reorganize his forces after his failed mission, but he found an unexpected visitor, a human stood in front of him; when she saw him she immediately knelt before him.

-I was worried Master, I thought that you had abandoned me.- she spoke with a bit of sadness in her tone.

-I would never do that, I promised you, didn't I? How is your mission proceeding? Does SHE know anything?-

The woman's expression changed to happiness.

-No Master. She is ignoring your movements for now.-

-As I planned. You have done well. Now go, before they notice your absence.-

-Yes master, thank you.-

-Oh, and if you have the time I want you to find a huntress with red hair and silver eyes, she is very important to me.-

She watched him with a worried expression but then she got up and silently left.

-As you wish my dear Father,- she whispered.

{Ozpin's POV}

Ozpin was in his office waiting for his visitor, contemplating what this new piece on the chessboard meant. Finally, the door opened and three people entered. One of them was Glynda and the other two Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long.

-My apologies Headmaster but Miss Xiao Long was inflexible on the matter of coming with her sister.-

-It's no problem, thank you Glynda,- he spoke in a calm voice.

-Please take a seat.-

The two of them sat down immediately.

-Do you know why you are here Miss Rose?-

-I can only imagine it has something to do with what happened today- Ruby offered.

Ozpin nodded in response.

-I believe you heard the shout?-

-Yes sir,- Ruby replied.

Ozpin sighed and prepared himself.

-The name of your mother is an important part of these mysterious events. The appearance of the new Grimm when you arrived, the fact that the death of Summer wasn't caused by a normal Grimm.-

Ruby's eyes went wide.

-Do you think that Grimm was involved in my mother's death?-

-That is indeed a possibility,- Ozpin said.

Ruby rose out of her chair and Yang put a hand on her shoulder.

-Where are you going sis?-

-I'm going to find it, I want to know the truth,- she replied with a firm conviction.

-Are you crazy? How can you even think to have a conversation with a Grimm?!-

Ruby moved away from her and said,

-If it truly is intelligent I think I can speak with it, with...gestures... yes gestures.-

-Please calm yourself Miss Rose we already have a plan in place to capture it, if he truly was there for you, he will return and then he will fall into our trap.-

Timeskip: Forever Fall Forest

{Overlord's POV}

They were in his way, he came in this forest after his servants advertise him about the movements of the silver eyed human, but now he can't proceed because there were five mens, not that he can't kill them but then she will escape another time, so the solution was one and one only.

"Eliminate them and attract the others here"

He command to one of his guards, then the grimm start the charge with a terrifying roar.

{Ruby's POV}

Ruby and the others ran to the location where Jaune was fighting the Ursa Major and got there just in time to see Jaune decapitate it.

-What...- Ruby began to say.

-How did you...?- Weiss picked up where Ruby left off.

-Well it's my semblance, polarity.- explained Pyrrha.

Ruby opened her mouth and was about to speak but she was interrupted by a cold voice.

-That useless trash...he couldn't kill a human... what a worthless existence...-

From behind a tree a creature showed itself. Black skin, human form, goat mask, dark presence, yes this was without a shadow of a doubt the Grimm called the King.

They were all speechless, not only was there a legendary Grimm in front of them but it had also talked to them. Pyrrha was the first to regain her wits and raised her shield and javelin.

-Oh don't be like that human, for I am here for the silver eyed one.-

Ruby's skin began to crawl at his words.

-I will never let you take her you monster!-

Incredibly the one who spoke was Weiss who also raised her weapon ready for a fight.

It was then that a horrible sound was heard from the Grimm. At first, no one realized what it was but with a start they all realized what it was. That Grimm was laughing.

-HEHEHEHE YOU! THINK YOU CAN KILL ME! Don't waste my time, get out of my way.-

Then a new voice spoke.

-So the trap was a success after all.-

It was Glynda who had arrived on the scene with Yang and Blake, all looking worried.

-You humans annoy me. I was originally going to let all of you go free, but now I can see no other way to achieve my goal.-

-No. No please stop.-

This time it was Ruby who spoke and instantly the Grimm froze in its place. It seems to be conflicted.

-Come with me and I will spare them,- it stated.

Ruby looked at Yang before she started to advance in the direction of the Grimm but she was stopped by Glynda.

-What reason do you have to persecute her? You monster!-

The King seemed to be losing his calm.

-Again with that word?! Why do you think I'm a monster? Because I kill your kinfolk? Haven't you done the same to us? If I'm a monster, then what are you? What is the difference? There's two sides to every story, I suggest you learn that.-

No response from any of the people came but a familiar roar arose from the sky. The Bullhead had arrived. Upon seeing this the King started to run in their direction.

-NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO ESCAPE FROM ME ONCE MORE SUM-

The Kings exclamation was cut short when an axe descended on its head, the blow was strong and it took a step back. Eight figures were now visible around it, all of them covering Ruby's escape. The last thing she heard was a primal roar.

{Overlord's POV}

Damn it all she escaped again damn the humans damn the faunus, I will never forgive you never never NEVER!

-Teams FHJL and VVID are engaging in combat with the King,- one of them said into their talking devices.

-YOU! HOW DARE YOU!- he bellowed.

The Overlord ran at full speed at one of them and destroyed his head with one hand.

-HARRY! DAMN YOU YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU HAVE KILLED HIM WITH HIS AURA UP!?- one of his compatriots yelled.

-Oh, you don't need to know that... after all, none of you will live to tell the tale... for now you shall see what happens when I get mad.-

And with those words his form changed and all Hell was let loose.

 **A.N. That's all for now, riview.**


	4. Overlord remembered

-Summer- Normal speech

"Summer" Grimm Language

 **This is the final chapter of volume 1**

 **Corrected by Guestman**

Chapter 3: Overlord Remembered

{Overlord's POV}

Red, all around him was red, blood, trees, sky. It calmed him from his rage. He took a deep breath, and began to think. He had no further options, he needed to find out where she was hiding and then attack even if he had to slaughter an entire army.

He walked in the direction of his base, the smell of fresh blood and cinders made him remember his old battles and then he remembered a particular fight against one of the four Essences of Earth, the beginning of his current problem.

In the same place but in a forget epoch {flashback}

Two figures were fighting at the center of a burned forest, one was a beautiful woman with blue eyes the other was the most powerful Grimm that ever existed, the Overlord.

-You are going to die human.- he spoke with a cold tone.

-Yes, you are right. The power of the Winter Maiden isn't enough to beat you when you take a fight seriously. Why don't we make a deal?- The women tried to persuade him.

-I'm listening...- The Overlord spoke warily.

-In exchange for my life I will tell you your future, I can do this thanks to the Winter Maiden's power.-

'This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity,' he thought.

-Go ahead,- he stated.

-I need a link with you, please let me touch your hand-

The Overlord raised his hand and she took it in her own, his skin became hot like an invisible fire started to burn him, she closed her eyes, and they remained like this for several minutes before she separated from him.

-You have a confused future, I couldn't see much of it but there was an image that was repeated a lot of times, a woman with silver eyes and a feeling linked with that image. Pain, an unbelievable pain that will consume you.-

The Overlord listened with care to her words.

-You mean... that she will kill me?-

-Not exactly, she will bring an important change deep within you, that's all that i can tell.-

The woman slowly left, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"A silver eyed woman? That's interesting ahahah..."

{Flashback end}

He smiled, well smile wasn't the right word to describe his expression, it was more like a contraction of his jaws.

-That prophecy was right after all.

{Mysterious woman's POV}

She was watching Roman Torchwick fight against some huntsman and huntresses, they were really weak in comparison to her after the training her Father had given her for the last ten years, but she had come here for another reason, to see with her own eyes the silver eyed huntress that her Father had requested that she find.

-Why would Father want someone as weak as her? Am i not enough for him?- she whispered to herself, then a thought came in her mind like a lightning descend from the sky in a dark night.

'Is this a test? Is father testing me to see if i'm capable to serve him properly?' She smiled evilly.

-I finally understand Master, I will not disappoint you. I will kill her and offer her body to you.-

She continue to watch intensively the silver eyed huntress.

 **A.N. That's all review**


	5. The Overlord joins the game

-Summer- Normal speech

"Summer" Grimm Language

 **Volume 2 begins.**

 **Corrected by Guestman**

Chapter 1: The Overlord Joins the Game

{Cinder's POV}

She was in the forest alone as her Mistress had commanded her, she was waiting for the contact to show themselves; the sun slowly started to descend and the sky turned to crimson and still she waited.

Finally a form appeared from the depths of the forest. She had to be careful, her Mistress told her to run if things went wrong, meaning that these people were really dangerous.

-Are you the vassal of the Witch?-

The voice of the figure was modified by the mask he or she was wearing.

-Yes I am, I imagine that you are one of the servants of the person that She wants an alliance with.-

The masked one responded with merely a movement of their head.

-Follow me.-

She obeyed in silence, the masked figure took her into the depths of the forest and when they finally arrived at the entrance of a cave the moon was high in the sky; she wasn't sure what to do, entering the cave was a great risk, if it was a trap it would be difficult to escape; but if she refused to meet this figure's master then it would be bad for the plan.

-Have you decided?- the masked one asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts, she'd been read like an open book in her second of hesitation.

-Continue, I will follow you.- she responded calmly.

With that, they entered the cave. It was dark, only a few small candles illuminated the passageway, after a long period of silence Cinder heard a sound coming from behind her.

She turned around immediately ready for a fight, she found an Ursa was following them, she prepared her weapons to eliminate the Grimm but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

The masked one had turned around as well and after a second of silence a strange sound emanated from the mask, and the Ursa immediately started to retreat leaving Cinder confused.

They walked for another ten minutes and finally arrived in front of a door.

-Wait here while I inform the Master of your arrival.-

She obeyed, and the masked figure went through the door.

-The Witches' vassal, Cinder Fall, has arrived Master.-

'How can they know my name?' Cinder was surprised and a bit worried about how the meeting was going.

-Then let her enter.- a cold dark voice commanded.

'That can't be a human voice' was the first thing Cinder realized before the door opened once more permitting her to enter.

-I bid you welcome Salem's minion.-

The same cold voice spoke, she turned to face it but what she found terrified her, a demonic figure with black skin, eyes the color of blood, its claws white, its mask similar to a goat face with long horns and on its back there were two black wings; its figure lent it the unmistakable appearance of royalty.

She could also tell that even with the power of the Fall Maiden within her, she was so thoroughly outclassed that this being saw her as she would see an insect, as something that could be destroyed with only the barest minimum of effort.

-Kneel before him insolent whelp.-

The masked one spoke in anger, and Cinder, who had lost her calm immediately knelt before it.

-That's it! The appropriate posture for an inferior life form like you.-

The monster spoke again, its voice sending chills down Cinder's spine with every word it spoke.

-Tell me why you are here.-

-Y-yes my M-mistress Salem humbly requests your aid... i-in exchange for this all of the Grimm under H-her control will return to you.-

She raised her head and watched its eyes and she was surprised to find something she was familiar with; pain and sadness.

-I didn't want this...-

The words hit Cinder like cold water.

-The only thing I want is the Silver-Eyed Huntress, nothing more than that.-

Cinder can feel the desire behind those words, a desire with enough power to consume every living creature in the world.

-I-I think w-we have a deal.- she spoke.

-Yes we have.-

{Roman's POV}

-On another note, in spite of your recent... failures Roman, we have acquired enough Dust to sustain our operations.-

Cinder concluded the conversation, in that instant her arrogant smile changed to a serious expression

-Before I leave, allow me to introduce the new... temporary member of our team.-

Steps can be heard behind them.

-So you are the meat bags that I have to cooperate with.- a dark voice spoke.

Upon hearing this and turning his head in the direction of the voice Roman's eyes went wide.

-What the hell is that Cinder?- Emerald asked a bit anxious.

-He is our new member, he is the Grimm who caused the death, injury, or departure of over half of all the applicants to Beacon this year, the most powerful enemy of humans and faunus, he is the Grimm leader, the Overlord.-

Shocked couldn't even begin to describe the expression on their faces.

-He will work with Roman for the next phase of the plan... and Roman, talk to him respectfully or you will discover that there exists someone that is more terrifying than me.-

With those words she left with Emerald and Mercury leaving him alone with the monster, silence permeating the room for minutes then he felt the sensation of cold claws on his shoulder.

-Well what is the first mission?- the monster asked coldly.

{Blake's POV}

Blending in with the White Fang applicants wasn't hard, she came here for information and the presence of Torchwick assured them, his speech was what faunus wanted to hear, even if they really hated the one giving it. He was a cunning man, make no mistake about it.

-And even if this arsenal isn't enough to take on the humans we have a trump card, he... he won't particularly like you all but we have a deal so let me present to you the one who killed or injured over half of the new students of Beacon this year, the monster to all monsters, master of pain and suffering, his majesty the Grimm King.-

A familiar figure came out from the shadows and her instincts told her to flee but at the same time she was frozen in place, the chamber having fallen silent then he spoke with a bored tone.

-Let me make some things clear from the beginning... to me, humans, faunus and even my own kin are nothing more than trash; I see all of them as incredibly weak and aimless creatures, and the only reason I am helping you is nothing more than an exchange of favors, any question you inferior life forms?-

She finally recover from the shock of this revelation and whispered to Sun.

-We have to leave immediately, if he captures us it will be a disaster.-

In that moment her eyes met crimson ones and she felt a primordial fear arise within her, she took her weapon and shot at the energy storage, then darkness descended.

{Overlord's POV}

Night vision was a useful tool for hunting and in this case was a blessing, for he saw they had escaped through the window. He smiled, they will take him to her, he silently followed them.

...

'Maybe I should help him,' the Overlord thought when he saw Roman's machine being destroyed.

-Hey partner! Can you give me a hand or two?-

Roman spoke annoyed.

-As you wish,-

He responded and in the blink of an eye he was at Roman's side.

-What! Is it the King?-

The blonde one spoke in surprise.

-Yes, yes it is,- the faunus spoke.

-No, you are wrong the King looked different from that one.- the one called Weiss objected, and a controlled laugh escape from his lips.

-Watch well humans, this is what I call an evolution, and it has been a long time since I have used this form in a fight.-

His crimson eyes fell directly on Summer and he started to prepare himself to launch a full strength assault.

-TELL ME PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW HER?-

The words were spoken with a desperate tone but now he was confused.

-What are you talking about Summer? I'm here to take you with me as I promised you a long time ago, to protect you, to feed you, to grant any wish of yours; now come with me.-

She seemed confused and speechless, only three words leave her lips, three little words that shatter his every hope.

-I'm... I'm not her.-

 **A.N. Want to say something? Review!**


	6. The Overlord confused

-Summer- Normal speech

"Summer" Grimm Language

Chapter 2: The Overlord Consfused

 **Corrected by Guestman**

{Mysterious Woman's POV}

He was tired and depressed, she could feel it, the dissatisfaction of her Father. It was her fault, she knew; she'd never seen him like this. She felt sympathy for him, in his situation.

There was a little cave lake where she observed her appearance.

By human standards, she wasn't an attractive woman. Her silver hair was long, after all she never bothered to cut it and her skin was snow white, probably because she only rarely ever stepped outside. Further, she had heterochromia, in her case her left eye was blue while her right was crimson red, a symbol that she belonged to Him and Him only.

She turned and faced her master, kneeling before him.

-I'm sorry Master, I tried to find and capture her, but I only found out where she is, it's a school called Beacon Academy. I tried to infiltrate it but...-

She was stopped by her Master who rose a hand to stop her and he took a long breath.

-I don't know... I don't know what to do... I don't know what think... tell me... tell me Vextrice, what should I do?-

It has been a long time since he had last used her name, the name he gave to her when He found her. She remembered the most important moment in her life, when she saw for the first time those crimson eyes.

-Master if you'd like... you could use my body to distract yourself from this pain... I mean... humans usually do it after all.-

-But we are not humans Vextrice... this pain is going to consume me, I need HER.-

Vextrice was thinking about how she could satisfy her Master's request when something come to her mind 'when he takes her, he will abandon me, when he has HER I will became useless... I won't permit it... Father's love is mine and mine alone! I shall...'.

-Vextrice, can you make this thing work?-

She turned in his direction. There was a machine that was given to them by that Cinder. She had explained how to use it but Vextrice was terrible with technology.

-I... I can try Master... I will do my best.-

Thirty minutes later...

-That's it, it's done Master.-

The screen's display began to show various images of the inside of a structure.

-So this is Beacon Academy...-

The Overlord spoke a bit impressed by the interior design.

-We can see this thanks to something called a 'virus' that Miss Fall put in their system.-

-Miss Fall... so you feel the power inside her... it isn't complete but it is indeed a lot of power and she knows how to use it...-

-Master... do you want her too?-

-Not particularly, you are enough for me-

She smiled, her Father had praised her. She continued to skip through the images until she found something interesting; a great hall where people were dancing, she watched for many minutes the perfect movements of their bodies and admired the rhythm of the music.

-Is something wrong?.-

She felt the hand of her Master on her shoulder.

-No it's nothing.-

-You can tell me everything Vextrice, I promised you a happy existence.-

-And in serving you I have gained all the happiness I could ever desire Master.-

-And I really appreciate that; now tell me what disturbs you so.-

She opened her mouth and closed it immediately, a slight blush noticeable on her face.

-Would you... would you like to dance w-with me Father?-

She looked away from him, she felt her face get hotter.

-If it will make you happy I don't see any problems.-

{Overlord's POV}

He'd never dance before, he tried to copy the movements of people on the screen but his body simply wasn't built for it and their height difference certainly didn't help. While he was dancing, the Overlord thought back to the fight.

{Flashback}

'What's the meaning of this? Not her? This is a lie, yes simply a little lie, surely a lie!'.

-DON'T LIE TO ME! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO COME WITH ME, I WILL TAKE YOU! YOU WILL BE MINE AND MINE ALONE!-

He launch himself at Summer, she tried to escape but he caught her arm with his hand and tightened his grip on her,

-Let go of her now.-

The blonde spoke with a cold tone, he could feel her fury and her aura was going out of control, he slowly rose one of his claws and place it to Summer throat, instantly everyone froze.

-Ahahah good work partner, how about that Red? You scared?-

'What an annoying human' he thought.

-Roman shut your mouth and get us out of-

He felt an intense pain in his head, he stepped back and his grip loosened enough to permit Summer to free herself.

-THE ATLESIAN ARMY!-

Roman shouted, after a second Neo appeared by Roman's side and teleported both of them next to him.

-Ladies, Ice Queen,-

-HEY!-

-Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would?-

And then they disappeared.

{Flashback end}

-Master? Master are you okay?-

Vextrice asked worried at seeing him so immersed in his thoughts.

-Yes... it's fine. I need you to do some things for me, your power will be useful for this...-

The next hour passed with him explaining his plans to her.

{Ozpin's POV}

-An Evolution you say?-

Ozpin asked with a curious tone.

-Yes Headmaster, as you can see its appearance had changed and we think that its power has been increased.-

Glynda spoke worried at the implications.

-Are you sure that sending team RWBY on missions is a good idea? It's clear that it wants Miss Rose because of her mother, but why Summer? She was indeed a good huntress but even she cannot have been strong enough on her own to fight that type of Grimm.-

-I don't know Glynda, but I have done some searching in our archives and I found this.-

Ozpin said, producing an old weathered book from his jacket.

-This is 'Legends of Remnant' and in one chapter there is a rather interesting turn of phrase: 'and having given half of his power to Humanity the Old One used his remaining power to create the Dark Abyss who will in a future age consume everything.'-

Legends of Remnant was a really famous book and one of the oldest surviving pieces of literature in Remnant.

-Isn't that phrase usually attributed to the grimm race? The Dark Abyss.-

Glynda spoke with surety in her tone.

-Well that is only a theory that come from our literary experts, but think, what would happen if the Dark Abyss was referring to a single entity? An entity who possessed half of the power of the 'Old One'.-

A thought dropped into her mind like a bolt of lightning from the sky.

-The... King?-

She whispered.

Ozpin didn't answer but his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

 **Love it? Hate it? Review**


	7. The Overlord and the war

-Summer- Normal speech

"Summer" Grimm Language

Chapter 3: The Overlord and the war

 **Corrected by Guestman**

{Ruby's POV}

-Wow.-

She exclaimed when she saw the march of the Goliaths.

-Let's kill them.-

She prepared her weapon.

-I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size.-

She watched him impressed.

-Ruby, as you've already seen, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm remains mindless. You see, fighting and killing can increase their power and intelligence; for example those Grimm before you are so powerful that they have undoubtedly lived for hundreds of years that they have learned that attacking our cities would mean their death. They've learned that what we lack in strength, we make up for in will and that killing one human will only bring more.-

He spoke as one of the Goliaths looked at them for a moment, and then rejoined its pack.

Ruby watch Oobleck intensely.

-May I ask you something?-

-Go ahead.-

-How much time do you think it would take for a Grimm to become like the King?-

His shoulders trembled a bit when she mentioned that Grimm and after a minute he responded with a depressed tone.

-I don't know how many hundreds of thousands of years it would have to have lived to become as powerful as it has. It can even speak, think how much information on our history it might possess, how many civilizations it would have seen rise and fall and rise again; I personally think that no one else knows humankind more than it, it could even have lived before humanity was created; it is perhaps the closest humanity has ever come to an omniscient creature.-

His tone was slowly passing from depressed to excited.

-Well I think we should head back to camp now.-

he declared and so they did.

{Roman's POV}

They were finishing their preparations for the train, on the surface they were protected by his partner's servants and in the underground the White Fang provided the muscle.

Today his partner told him that the surface guards were annihilated by someone, probably huntsman, he remembered his tone when he noticed the absence of them, a cold tone, it wasn't like he had lost some of his family, more like he had lost some of his toys that he doesn't care about.

-Boss we found something interesting.-

He took a breath and turned to face them, to yell at them for interrupting his work. Then he saw her, the Red one, the one that the Overlord was so obsessed with. He smiled evilly at that, looks like he can finally take a little revenge on her, so he loud his voice.

-Can you hear me Partner? We have found what you are searching for!-

The only response he got was the sound of heavy steps.

{Overlord's POV}

Boring, all this was boring; a banal plan, a massacre, something he had done countless times over the millennia.

He left Vextrice in the kingdom called Vale to participate in some tournament. She wasn't happy to leave him alone in a place that wasn't their base, but she would never raise her voice against his decisions.

-Can you hear me Partner? We have found what you are searching for!-

The annoying voice of Roman called to him and he left the dark corner where he was located.

A curious expression appeared on his face, he had thought that Roman hated being near him (and to be perfectly honest, the feeling was mutual), but he HAD told him that they had found something interesting so he will take a look.

...

Their eyes met another time, crimson into silver, a strange sensation born in him, euphoria, that joy that can't be contained; this time no one is here to interfere with him, this time she will come with him.

-Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! This time you are MINE and only MINE! Ahahahahahah.-

The diabolic sound of his laugh made everyone present tremble in their boots, but he was interrupted by a explosion.

-WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?-

Roman asked annoyed.

-RUN! RUN!-

Someone shouted; then they appeared, huntsman, but this time he would take her with him. But it was too late and she was already running away.

-Capture her!-

Roman ordered and the White Fang began to shoot, some of the shots coming dangerously close to hitting Summer.

-NO!-

He appeared behind Summer taking the hits for her but he wasn't able to grab her.

-YOU IDIOTS! I ONLY TOLD YOU TO CAPTURE HER, IF YOU KILL HER WE'RE ALL DEAD MEN!-

Roman's voice could be heard behind him.

-Well anyways we are starting the train, come partner, they will surely follow us. GET TO YOUR PLACES, WE ARE LEAVING NOW!-

...

He was waiting for her on top of the train. He didn't need to wait long. Summer appeared with her team and a man. He slowly rose to a commanding height.

-This is bad... really really bad.-

The blonde one cries out.

-Ehm... can you let us pass please?-

Summer asked.

He opened his mouth but he immediately stopped himself, if violence didn't work he would try a different strategy.

-Obviously my dear, I will be behind you.-

He let out a little laugh watching their shocked expressions.

-Ah... ehm... thank you?-

She was a bit speechless, they proceeded in silence with him behind them.

...

They were good fighters but without teamwork they were individually weak, 'maybe it is for that reason that they're always working together?'

A quote that he had heard countless millennia ago came to mind, from a nomadic group that had once lived in the Steppes of Vacuo before it became a Desert like the rest of the Kingdom. "One arrow alone can be easily broken. But many arrows are indestructible."

An explosion opened another hole in the wall and his underlings started to enter following the train.

-Oh dear, if they make it into the city, it will be a disaster!-

The man spoke.

-If you want I could tell them to return to the forest.-

They all stared at him when he said that with such a casual tone.

-Can you really do it?-

Summer asked.

-That's right my dear, if you decide to come with me I will tell them to retreat.-

-YOU BASTARD.-

The blond one spoke in anger but she was stopped by a hand on her mouth.

-It has only express its terms, don't be so upset Yang.-

The faunus spoke.

...

-WE HAVE TO STOP THE TRAIN NOW!-

The one called Weiss shouted.

-I could do it for the same conditions.-

The Overlord spoke, Weiss watched him irritated and create an ice protection preparing herself for the impact.

The Overlord observed the wall looming before him and took a deep breath.

-This is annoying but maybe the next part will be interesting.-

Then the train exploded.

...

He was seated upon a great stone watching the massacre under him, his kin start the fight but now the situation was reversed with the army who dropped from the sky; the smell of blood was in the air, the sweet sound of the moaning of the wounded, the despair, all of this made him think back to his first wars, his blood started to pump faster and faster, and a forgotten emotion was bubbling up within him: bloodlust, the excitement for a fight.

In the end his underlings had lost and died off but he wasn't satisfied, they were celebrating their victory, it seems like they had forgotten all about him; he slowly rose and started to clap attracting the attention of all the huntsman.

-That was fantastic! Yes that was a great fight! Can you feel it? Tha death in the air! Ah... wonderful! You reminded me what a true fight is; allow me to thank you!-

In that instant a dark aura appeared around his body, these were his negative emotions, a sign for all the Grimm, a sign of war.

Every type of Grimm big and small started to rally to his side, all summoned by the aura of their Master, their King, their God.

They were all around him and his aura started to rise around their skin increasing their power, then he looked once more upon the huntsman, hunstwomen, and soldiers, savoring their looks of terror and despair at having to fight another army after having just finished fighting the first one.

-HUMANS! FAUNUS! BE PREPARED BECAUSE TODAY THE OVERLORD JOINS THE HUNT!-

A great roar rose from his army, 'for this I will use my Berserker mode, yes it will be spectacular!'.

{Human's POV}

At the words of the Grimm King, many began to despair at the thought of having to fight another large army of Grimm, that they had just finished fighting the first army. But the Huntsman and Soldiers knew their duty, their duty to the people of Vale, no, to the entirety of Remnant. They had to fight.

It was at that moment that everyone there witnessed something that no humans (well, at least no living humans) had laid eyes upon in countless millennia. The sight of the Grimm King changing into a form more capable of combat.

For one, it's form took on yet more human proportions, though magnified to its incredible size. For another, weapons seemed to be forming out of the miasma that covered the being. Eventually, they took the shape of a massive sword that bore a passing resemblance to Weiss' rapier (though without the dust barrels and a basket hilt instead), a dagger, and round shield that the King wielded, one hand on the sword with the other on the dagger and the shield on it's arm. Its massive wings still sprouted from his back, giving the being the appearance of a winged human, although none present would mistake it for such.

As this was happening, no one noticed the retreat of three people from the area.

-Prepare yourselves humans. Prepare yourselves for the fight of your pathetic lives. Unless you give me that which I seek, none of you shall leave here.-

The King spoke in tones that made everyone present tremble and in some cases caused those present to wet themselves.

-NEVER!-

Yang yelled, her hair catching on fire, and her eyes turning redder than they had ever done in her entire life.

-Then so be it.- said the Grimm.

"ATTACK YOU MISERABLE LITTLE WRETCHES! SLAUGHTER THEIR ARMY! BUT CAPTURE THE SILVER EYED ONE AND SPARE HER ASSOCIATES!"

Upon the Overlord's declaration, the humans present were afflicted with a deepset feeling of despair and fear as they had never felt before. It impeded their fighting capabilities badly, to the point that hits that they should have been able to dodge hit home. Even so, everyone fought as best as they could. Oobleck used the Paladin he had salvaged from the wreck to blast away as many of the Grimm as he could, but eventually they tore it to shreds. After escaping from the Paladin with his speed, he caught up with Port and Glynda and began attempting to thin the horde which seemed never ending.

The vast majority of the horde, however, was heading towards the huntsman and huntresses in training who had formed a circle in an attempt to fight off the Grimm. At any given time, the more melee oriented members were fighting off the Grimm while those with ranged weapons were providing support, thinning the horde before it reached them. It was a good system and ultimately claimed many Grimm, but as the sun began to rise from the horizon and the sky changed from dawn to noon, one by one they began to run low on aura. These Grimm could take a lot more punishment than the garden variety Grimm and many of them sported bruises and cuts all over their bodies. The only thing that they had going for them was the fact that the Overlord was not fighting them.

{Overlord's POV}

All the while, the Overlord was slaughtering the toys that attempted to fight him alongside his weaker brethren. As he butchered his way through them, he felt naught but bloodlust. While he wanted so desperately to fight the humans, he had noticed that Summer seemed to care for all of these people, so he relented from having his underlings hurt them too badly, at least nothing that they couldn't recover from in a few months.

Still, he was slaughtering these mechanical men by the hundreds. He was feeling something at the back of his mind, but he paid it no mind.

A figure appeared by his side, a woman with long silver hair and a mask.

-Master I think we must leave your power is starting to decrease.-

She spoke.

He wanted to keep fighting, but a quick check made him realize that she was right. Between sustaining his army and fighting the robots he was exhausting his power beyond what was prudent.

-Yes, you are right, for now I retreat but I will return.-

Then they disappeared leaving only a dark fog behind them, the Grimm dissipating into mist. The Hunters and Huntresses all collapsed, exhausted at the effort of defending the city from the Horde. This battle was won by humanity, but the war, the war was clearly still to be won or lost.

 **A.N. Love it? Hate it? Riview**


	8. Overlord's best student

-Summer- Normal speech

"Summer" Grimm Language

 **Let's start volume 3**

Chapter 1: Overlord's Best Student

 **Corrected by Guestman**

{Vextrice's POV}

The Vytal Tournament, the most famous competition of this world, where the best students fight to bring home the gold for their academy and Kingdom, 'bullshit' the woman with the silver hair thought 'the only reason for fighting is the entertainment of the public or personal interests', she blocked the sword that was descending on her with one hand and hit that insect with the other one; he flew out of the ring.

-Team CAME is the winner!-

She smiled 'that was a piece of cake, i didn't need to use even 10% of my power'.

...

Emerald was by her side trying to start a conversation with team RWBY.

-Sooo... is she one of your team's members?.-

The faunus asked, Emerald considered Vextrice for a moment.

-Yes, she is Alicia Winterland our trump card, miss second in command.-

'Ok I will kill you for that you little insolent thief'.

-Pleased to meet you all, I'm Alicia, Miss Winterland for any man who dares to so much as glance in my direction; I also watched your fight, you are really strong.-

Vextrice spoke with false admiration in her tone.

-But let me tell you something, when one of you inevitably fails, your whole team will fall apart.-

With those words she left.

-Don't worry she's always like this with new people.-

Emerald told them.

{Weiss's POV}

She was really happy to see her sister again but now they were being interrupted by that rude man who seemed to be three sheets to the wind, or for those unfamiliar, drunk.

-Who do you think you are talking to?.-

She ask dangerously.

-Not you, the one next to you.-

the man replied, her gaze falling to Winter.

-Do you know what you have destroyed?-

-Oh I'm so sorry.-

But his tone was far from apologetic. He placed a foot on the robot's head and started to crush it. Winter drew her weapon, he did the same, and they simultaneously launched an assault.

*CLANG*

The sound of metal meeting metal reverberated throughout the courtyard, Weiss was as speechless as the other people that were watching the fight. It was then she noticed that a figure was between the two of them, a figure with long silver hair that cover her right eye, a figure that she recognized; she was blocking both strikes without showing any signs of exertion in doing so.

-Are you two as immature as babies? Now... if both of you are ready to start acting your ages, then stop this fight immediately!-

Her tone sounded like a mother that was punishing her children.

-Get out of my way, or you will pay the consequences!-

her sister seethed, but she was interrupted by a commanding voice.

-Winter!-

She turned to face the voice and was dismayed to see that the voice belonged to General Ironwood.

-General!-

Her sister spoke surprised.

In that instant the silver haired girl, Alicia if she remembered correctly, released the two weapons and started to leave.

-Hey kid what's your name?-

The drunkard asked, she stopped and turned toward him.

-I'm Alicia but for you I'm Miss Winterland.-

{Ozpin's POV}

They were in his office ready for the meeting.

-Winter, please leave.-

Ironwood said.

-Yes sir.-

Then she entered the elevator and descended down the tower.

-Why have you gathered us here?-

Qrow asked, Ozpin took a breath.

-Qrow, I have called us together because we have discovered without a shadow of a doubt what the Grimm King's intentions are.-

It wasn't a secret that the King led the army into Vale but its reasons were not known... until now.

-The final aim of the King, the cause for which it rose up from whatever pit it called home... is your niece, Ruby Rose.-

Qrow's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates for an instant, and then narrowed to bullet points.

-What are you talking about Ozpin?-

He asked dangerously, Ozpin watch him, expression unreadable.

-It wants her, I don't know the exact reasons for it, but it has tried to abscond with her on multiple occasions. To be honest, it doesn't exactly seem to want Ruby, it wants Summer but it is convinced that she is Summer, do you know something about this Qrow?-

Everyone present looked at him.

-No I don't know anything about this... but I know one thing... I'm going to kill it now!-

He started to walk in the direction of the elevator when the calm voice of Ozpin stopped him.

-And you really think that you can defeat something that is equally as powerful as all four of the Maidens? And has thousands of years of experience fighting humanity?-

-Then tell me what Ozpin, what would you have me to do? Let that monster take her?-

-For now she is safe. When the time comes, we will protect her.-

He took a breath to steady himself and focus on the task at hand; the screen within the room began to show footage of the fight for Vale.

-As you can see it possesses something similar to Aura that creates fear and despair around him, which we have tentatively named Miasma. It can also create Grimm and supercharge existing ones but they disappear when they are a certain distance from it. It is also able to create and use weapons by itself, they are antique weapons in the style of ancient Atlesian warriors from the Highlands and relatively ineffective against modern weaponry, but they remain dangerous in the right hands. We are fortunate that our students were not hurt any worse than they were, although I would note that Team CFVY took worse wounds than Teams JNPR or RWBY. We are also fortunate that it chose not to fight people in this instance, only the Knights but we cannot hope that this is a recurring pattern.-

Ironwood intensely observed the King and with a cold voice said,

-We cannot make another enemy at this juncture; if we want to make it return to the Hell from which it came there is only one hope... one life to save millions. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.-

Qrow's eyes went wide for a second and then he roared in a rage, he charged at Ironwood and seized him by the throat.

-LISTEN WELL JIMMY! IF YOU DARE TO REPEAT SOMETHING LIKE THAT ONCE MORE, NO ARMY WILL BE ABLE TO DEFEND YOU FROM ME! I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU, DON'T YOU DARE EVEN CONSIDER THAT AGAIN! YOU UNDERSTAND?-

He release his grip on the General's throat and left the room in a rage.

-I'm done here.-

He said before entering the elevator, Ozpin watched Ironwood struggling to regain his breath on the floor.

-Well general you pushed the wrong button this time.-

{Cinder's POV}

Vextrice sat on her bed looking out the window.

-Did you really need to attract their attention?-

Cinder asked a bit annoyed by her partner's carelessness.

-My Master has always told me that if I were to meet inferior life forms that I have to make it clear from the beginning who is stronger and who is weaker.-

Now she was curious.

-Is this what happens when you have been raised by a Grimm? You think that the only important thing is strength?-

This time Vextrice watched her with her blue and crimson eyes.

-Obviously strength is an important thing, but knowledge is something that is even more important.-

-Well in that case it would be better for you to join us; the Mistress knows everything about this world.-

Cinder spoke casually but her eyes never left Vextrice for an instant, and then she was surprised to hear her laugh.

-Ahahahahahah... I'm sorry... ahahaha... you have no idea what you are serving... you don't even understand that she is only a fragment of a war that happened tens of thousands of years ago; knowing her as my Master does, she probably doesn't care about you all, and when she completes her plans she will throw you away.-

Now Cinder was angry 'how dare she speak of the Mistress like that, you insolent little!...'

-LIES! Do you think serving a monster is better?-

-At least I know who I serve, the Master holds no secrets from me, I know everything about him and his long life.-

-He will be the one that will betray your hopes and throw you away!-

Cinder spoke, this time she didn't hide her angry tone.

-We shall see, False Maiden, we shall see...-

Then Vextrice took her hand in her own and instantly a strange sensation arose within Cinder, it was like someone was gently observing her soul; then Vextrice released her and went to bed, but not before saying,

-You will do great things in the near future; goodnight Cinder Fall...-

She didn't understand the last thing she had said and she didn't care either.

{Vextrice's POV}

-Goodnight Cinder Fall, my future sister.-

She smiled as she fall asleep.

 **A.N. What do you think will happen? Tell me with a review.**

 **Beta's note: In case any of you didn't catch it, I modeled the weapons the Grimm Overlord was using of off the Scottish Highland warriors of the Jacobite Uprisings, specifically the Scottish Broadsword, the Targe, and the Biodag. The fight in the last chapter was the first I've ever written, so if you could leave reviews so I can see how I did, that would be greatly appreciated.**


	9. Interlude

-Summer- Normal speech

"Summer" Grimm Language

Interlude (Winter)

 **Corrected by Guestman**

"Under this shattered moon that you created I declare my loyalty to you and you alone my dear Father"

-Vextrice

The snow was falling slowly to the ground in the forest otherwise without sound, a single sound can be heard, the sound of someone sobbing. A little girl was crying and hugging a second figure near to her. The figure was motionless upon the ground, open eyes without life and pale skin, clearly dead.

But the girl wasn't alone in her misery. With a startling roar a demonic figure came out from the trees, a Grimm; the terrified girl ran at full speed with her tears falling to the snow followed by the creature that knew only one way to deal with a human; kill them.

The girl stumbled and fell into the cold snow and the Grimm jumped on her. She tried to protect herself with her little arm, to no avail. The intense pain made a shriek escape from her lips, but she steeled herself and took a little branch with the other hand and stabbed it in the red eye of the monster. In response, the Grimm took some steps back and a roar of pain echoed throughout the forest.

She started to run away but with her arm as badly damaged as it was the monster would soon catch up with her. Then she saw salvation, a cave, she entered it hoping that the monster would not see her hiding spot. She turned to check her situation and unfortunately for her the monster was at the entrance eyeing her. It seemed she was destined to die in that cave. She closed her eyes waiting for the end to come but it never did. Upon creaking her eyes open she saw that the monster seemed like someone that was having some internal conflicts. At the end it left and she fell at the ground exhausted.

After some minutes or hours, she had lost her sense of time, she rose and started to progress deeper into the cave, her wounds on the arm were continually oozing blood. In addition to that, her clothes were completely dripping wet. Either way, she was likely going to die, either frozen to death from hypothermia or from bleeding out.

In that instant she hit something hard but hot. It was completely dark so she couldn't see what it was but even so she tried to touch it. As stated previously, it was really warm and she momentarily forgot how cold she was. Upon doing so however, a strange sensation arose within her and her blood froze the instant she heard a breath. Whatever it was that she was touching it was alive.

Flames started to burn in the dark of the cave, the light of the candles revealing the form of the creature. It had black skin, white mask, long horns on its head; it was a Grimm but unlike any she had seen or even heard of before. Inexperienced though she was, even she could feel the intimidating miasma of despair and power around it. That miasma was too much to take for a five year old girl, who immediately fainted.

...

When she opened her eyes she was on the floor of the cave. Maybe everything prior had only been a nightmare, she thought. After a moment of hesitation she looked at her wounded arm and her eyes went wide when she saw that it was completely healed.

-Curious don't you think little one?-

A dark voice spoke up behind her. She turned around immediately to face the voice and she saw the same monster she had met before. She realized that what she had gone through was no mere dream or even base nightmare. Or was it?

-C-curious?-

She cried out.

-Yes, you have taken on the powers of the Winter Maiden only some hours ago but you are already able to use its regeneration abilities.-

She didn't understand what it was talking about, but she knew one thing: she had to escape.

-T-then Mr. Monster...-

-Overlord, that is my official title-

-T-then Mr. Overlord I-I have to leave, I'm s-sorry for entering your h-home.-

-Do you think I will let you get away that easily? And where do you think you are going dressed like that?-

In that instant she realized what he meant, she was completely naked.

-W-where are my clothes?-

She asked trembling a bit, he pointed to a corner of the cave; she start to get dressed noticing that her clothes were now dry.

-If you leave the cave you will die. There are many of my kin in the forest and they will not hesitate to attack you.-

Upon hearing those words she did the only thing that a child her age could do, she started to cry.

-Humans are so annoying, shut your mouth now!-

She tried to stop her tears but they continued to slowly fall.

-Tsk... why didn't I kill you as soon as I saw you? Bah!-

He walks in her direction and started to pat her on the head and she slowly calmed down.

She remained silent for the rest of the day but when the sun fell the temperature started to decrease too, she started to tremble and she turned to watch the Overlord. He didn't seem to suffer from the cold, she proceeded with caution in his direction and with a trembling hand touched his leg. It was really warm, warmer than she was expecting. She watched his eyes and he didn't react to her touch so she sat between his legs setting her head on his stomach and thanks to the warmth all around her she fell asleep quickly.

...

-You hate humans don't you?-

The little girl asked.

-Yes, they are inferior weak life forms, nothing more than insects.-

He spoke.

-So why don't you kill me?-

-You are no longer a human for you possess one of the Four Essence of Earth.-

-And... what is it?-

-Hmm... how should I explain this? Okay, there are four powers that used together could be equal to my power, and you have the power of Winter, the others are Spring, Fall and Sum-

He stopped immediately, the warmth of the room turned to freezing cold making her tremble a bit. He spoke no further for the rest of that week.

...

Months had passed since the day she entered the cave.

-Are you thinking about your family?-

He asked.

-No, my father abandoned me and my mother...my MOTHER...-

She started to cry again.

-Weakness is the worst sin someone can commit. Too weak to live, too weak to protect someone...-

-YOUR FRIENDS KILLED HER YOU MONSTER.-

She shouted in anger, the tears continued to fall to the ground in the silence of the cave.

-You think that a world where we don't exist would be better? DON'T BE SO NAIVE! I saw what this world looked like before the birth of the Grimm. War and Genocide, Suffering and Death, humankind was destroying itself and they wanted to take everything else with them. Even now they claim to have changed, to have become peaceful, to have moved beyond their primal roots but they lie, they are no different now than when they first attempted to destroy themselves and everything else. They are a mistake, they are an incomplete creature that knows only destruction and it is for that reason that I, tens of thousands of years ago decided to exterminate humans; we maintain the balance of this world, for in destroying the evil of mankind you need a more powerful evil.-

-I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!-

She shouted again.

-Then leave, go out and observe with your own eyes the true nature of humans.-

...

And she did exactly that. She left that cave for the first time in months. She wanted to return to her village, to go home. She spent a few hours trying to find the way but in the end she was able to return home but what awaited her wasn't what she imagined.

The fire was consuming the houses, the corpses of her friends were on the ground, blood was everywhere.

'This is the work of those monsters'

she thought and for the second time that day tears start to fall from her eyes, in that moment she heard voices, she start to run in the direction of the sound finding a group of military men.

-Help me.-

She cried out running in their direction but when she was near them one of the soldiers aimed a gun at her head.

-Please she's only a child.-

An old man spoke.

-The rebels have to be exterminated no matter their sex or age.-

With those words he shot the man in the head, blood and brains bursting from the wound.

-Kill her.-

One of the soldiers ordered.

This was the end, yes, this time there would be no salvation, the despair started to rise inside her 'if only i could be stronger! I... I...' and in that moment words come again on her mind.

'Humankind is a waste of space... humans are only aimless and incomplete creatures... they have to be crushed as the insects they are... to eradicate the evil of mankind an even more powerful evil is necessary... the only thing they know is destruction...'

-I'm so sorry little girl.-

The soldier spoke.

'You are no longer a human, you possess powers that are beyond your imagination. Let them rise from deep within you and free your true nature...'

Ice started to well up from the ground.

-W-What's happening?-

Someone cried out.

-DIE YOU DEMON!-

They start to shoot at her but an ice pillar comes out blocking the bullets; she knew what she had to do, she had to become pure evil for the purification of this corrupted world and in that day she took the first step: she lost her innocence.

...

-So you came back after all.-

The Overlord spoke.

-Yes I will be the one that will destroy humanity, but I need more power and you are the only one that can help me.-

He walked towards her patting her head.

-You don't have to walk this dark path alone, I will grant you happiness in your new existence.-

He looked directly into her eyes.

-The human you were is now dead, from now on you will be the blade of purification, you will be Vextrice.-

She smiled a bit.

-Yes my creator, my dear Father.-

 **A.N. That's all for now review**


	10. Overlord of Final Preparation

-Summer- normal speech

"Summer" Grimm Language

Chapter 2: Overlord of Final Preparation

 **Corrected by Guestman**

{POV Vextrice}

When she opened her eyes, the sun was already high in the sky and she was alone in the room.

'Ah, it's the second day of the tournament, that thief and metal legged boy will fight leaving me and my future sister to set up the final details of the plan', she opened the window, looking up to the sky 'I hope you are ready Father because soon all the mortals of this world will know your great name!'.

{POV Overlord}

Deep in his cave the Overlord was working to achieve his aims.

'After the fall of the city you will no longer be able to run away from me Summer, you will spend the rest of eternity at my side, as my Queen.'

He smiled internally, but to achieve this he needed to use something special, something that no one could anticipate, it's time to wake up the dead men that long ago were called heroes; his dark aura began to appear around him and figures arose from the darkness of the cave attracted by its negative force. The Overlord smiled and said,

-if it's war you want, then you'll get one you'll never forget.-

{POV Vextrice}

She sat close to Cinder watching their teammates match. She immediately recognized the opposition, she'd seem them during the invasion 'they were seriously injured so this will be easy, perhaps even boring'; as predicted a few minutes after the beginning of the match Emerald and Mercury defeated them without many problems.

...

Now was the time to start negotiations, as ordered by her Father, she was waiting in the Headmaster's office, invisible to the naked eye and she also wore a similar mask to her Masters, but that only allowed others to see Red Eyes.

The elevator opened and four figure exited, one was the drunk man she had met yesterday, one was General Ironwood, another was a woman who she had seen during the invasion and the last had to be the Headmaster.

-Ozpin do you accept that? -

Ironwood asked.

-I think that Miss Nikos will make the right choice; but for now we have a more important problem, why don't you show yourself? Keeping invisible like that must be taxing?-

Vextrice smiled and became visible surprising all but Ozpin.

-Who exactly are you? -

Ozpin asked in a calm tone while looking directly at her mask.

-I Think you know the answer to that.-

She replied.

-We know who you are, you appeared during the Breach and fled with the King.-

After Ironwood said those words, the temperature in the room became freezing and even Ozpin was affected.

-How Dare you ... how dare you! Did you seriously think that one as powerful as my Master would flee in the face of a mere group of Huntsman and their pathetic toys! The truth is that he was disappointed, disillusioned by your weakness, he thought it could be fun, but he was wrong, after only a few minutes he grew bored and left; that's all!-

They could feel the pure rage and loyalty in her voice.

-But I'm not here for that, I am here to make a deal with you all; in His infinite patience my Master has decided to give you all a choice; give Him the One whom He wants and this city will be spared his wrath, no one has to die, and He will take his reward! -

The room was silent for several long seconds, and then in an instant the old Drunk charged at her.

-This is our answer! -

He swung his sword in an attempt to land a hit on her head, but a column of ice blocked his swing, she looked at the remaining three to see whether they would attack but they were in the same place as before, it seemed that they do not have the same intentions.

-I'm Sorry for the disrespectful response of our colleague, but I think I will have to decline; and if it is not too much to ask who exactly are you? -

The Headmaster spoke again,

'Well, can't keep this a secret any longer.' she thought. Drawing herself to her full height, she declared,

-I am the right hand of the Overlord and the host of one of the four essences of Earth. I am the Winter Maiden! -

This time it seemed even the Headmaster was surprised.

-Why do you serve it? You should be the guardian of humanity! Why do you work with it!?-

The woman spoke angrily.

-And there it is. Do you not hear the selfishness in your own words? Your distinguished ancestors were convinced that the Maidens existed only to protect humanity; but that is wrong we took on the names of the Essences of the Earth for the reason that our ultimate goal is to protect this world; humans are destroying this planet for their own benefit beyond what is simply necessary to survive. Your entire existence is a mistake and it must be eliminated. This is why I serve that which intends to destroy humanity and bring peace to this shattered world.-

They listened with different expressions on their faces. The Headmaster looked concerned, the woman was speechless, the General was annoyed and the Drunk Man... well the Drunk Man merely had a serious expression upon his face.

-You will all die, sooner or later. I only hope that you are prepared for it and put up an excellent fight- she said.

Then she left the room, leaving only snowflakes as a sign that she had been there.

{POV Cinder}

The last phase was completed now she just needs to wait for the arrival of the Overlord and Vale will fall; Vextrice appeared beside her.

-Where were you? -

-Following the orders of my Master.-

-And is He ready? -

-Yes, the army is coming none shall survive.-

-I think it is time for my official speech.-

-Good luck, I will prepare for the arrival of the Master, he deserves an entrance worthy of Himself after all.-

{POV Overlord}

In front of him was an army, not an army of Grimm, but an army of trained soldiers, all with their different fighting styles and strategies. Of course, these were not the same soldiers that lived, fought, and died thousands of years ago, even he can not resurrect the dead. These shadows had only their forms and fighting skills. Still, they could take much more damage than their previous counterparts could.

Tens of thousands of soldiers formed his army. He was tired from his effort of fashioning his army. It had taken him a month, but the results filled him with pride.

He looked at his most powerful creations, they were human beings whom he had known of in his long life and even met on a few occasions; his lieutenant William Wallace, his captain Giuseppe Garibaldi, his major Napoleon Bonaparte, his colonel George Washington and his General Oda Nobunaga. If anything, they were even more durable than the troops they would command.

They all look at him, waiting for orders, the most elite troops and commanders of all time standing before him, he smiled.

-TONIGHT WE SHALL ASSAULT VALE, MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE REMAINS ALIVE! BRING ME THE SILVER EYED HUMAN AT ALL COSTS! MAY YOU FIGHT WELL AND BRING GLORY MY ARMY!-

A roar of approval went up from the army and they began to advance.

 **A.N. next chapter will take a bit, but if you want to tell me how for you will end the battle of Beacon you can always write a review.**


	11. The Overlord and the broken hearts

**-** Summer- normal speech

"Summer" Grimm Language

 **It's finally here sorry for the wait but change the story line isn't easy.**

 **Corrected by Guestman.**

Chapter 3: The Overlord and the Broken Hearts

{People's POV}

All present were watching the events in the ring with a shocked expression where the machine-girl, Penny, was now on the ground shattered in a thousand pieces, the voice of the Black Queen still reverberating inside their heads and a common thought entered their minds 'Are we safe if they teach the kids to do things like this?', murmurs broke the silence that had fallen over the stadium; a figure appeared in the center of the ring, her face covered by a strange mask.

Pyrrha, the person closest to the figure looked straight at her mask and a strange sensation of terror arose within her, she seemed to understand something but was too shocked to speak.

-Good evening people of Vale!-

A strange voice echoed in the stadium, the figure before them taking a bow.

-I'm here to bring you a message or even better a present, the present of knowledge, for today Vale shall be attacked!-

She stopped to see their reaction and she seemed to be satisfied.

-But the most ironic part of all of this is the fact that the people that you call your guardians, Headmaster Ozpin and General Ironwood knew about this; I know what you are thinking, 'why didn't they tell us?' 'why didn't they get us to safety?', but the question you have to ask yourself is what caused this situation? The answer is simple, a single person. My Master asked them to gave him a single person, a student of Beacon in exchange for your lives, and what did they do? They refused, they chose the way of death, of slaughter. Now, this shouldn't be a surprise to any of you. After all, it's in the nature of humanity to choose self destruction; I hope that you like my little present. I wish all of you a fast and painless death. Farewell.-

Then she disappeared, and hell descended from the sky.

{Captain's POV}

They were at the designated point, it was at this point that they were to bring down the wall, their Creator had entrusted him with a thousand soldiers, just as it had been back then and he doesn't want to disappoint him.

-Orders Captain!-

His lieutenant spoke.

-Listen well my soldiers; in life, it was your duty to protect against cruelty, to feed the poor if they were hungry, to provide water when they were thirsty, to help if they were exhausted from the strain of life. These are the most beautiful virtues of the strong towards the weak; but today the weak have sinned, they have become arrogant and disdainful towards the strong, today we shall restore the natural order of things! SHOW THEM TRUE POWER! Bring forth the wall breaker!-

From the forest there appeared a great weapon similar to a giant ram, advancing towards the wall.

-PREPARE YOURSELVES! GET READY! HEAVE!-

*BOOOM*

The entire wall trembled when the ram make contact with it.

-AGAIN! GET READY! HEAVE!-

*BOOOM*

It didn't matter how strong the barrier for nothing could stop the Overlord's army, and in fact after three solid hits the wall fell down,and the city stretched before them, helpless to their advance.

The Captain raised his sword.

-CHARGE! BRING GLORY TO THE OVERLORD!-

{Overlord POV}

Perched on the head of the dragon he was leading the air forces, two hundred Nevermore that on their back transported a hundred soldiers. As he flew, he was searching for her.

-Colonel, General I leave the rest to you, I will take my reward.-

-Yes Sir!-

They responded as one, then he jumped down off the dragon into the dark of the night.

{Major's POV}

-ADVANCE! CUT DOWN ANYTHING THAT OPPOSES US!-

-YES SIR!-

They were then stopped by some stupid machine but this wasn't a problem 'after all I'm the Emperor of France, no one can defeat me!' the Major thought.

-My lord squadron Delta can't advance the enemy is too strong!-

-What? How many of them there are?-

-Two sir!-

'Two? Well well, maybe this would be interesting after all'.

-I shall go to them. This defensive line will fall soon and once it has I will pass the command of Beta and Alpha to you-

-Yes sir! Thank you sir!-

{Qrow's POV}

Fighting Grimm was one thing but this was completely different. These were soldiers with intelligence not some stupid creatures, but even then he can't hesitate, not with so many innocent lives at stake.

They had the form of humans but the dark aura that surrounded their bodies wasn't natural and even their pale faces weren't normal.

Thanks to his and Glynda's experience they could take care of them even with a severe numeric inferiority but when things started to go in their favor, something changed.

-That's enough, leave this to me!-

From the shadows a figure arose, it wasn't really big or intimidating (it wasn't that much shorter than his niece, Yang, admittedly, but still) but they could feel clearly the power that it possessed.

-I think introductions are necessary, I am the exiled Emperor, conqueror of Europe, a man that lived upon this world tens of thousands of years ago and now I'm the Major of the Overlord's army. I am Napoleon Bonaparte, may your descendants remember that name ever more for today is your last!-

He spoke with a tone that was clearly used by royalty.

-I'm Qrow.-

He responded simply.

-Than I challenge you to a duel Sir Qrow, just you and me, to the death!-

-I accept!-

Glynda watched him with a strange expression, a mix of surprise and disapprobation, but it was too late to back down now.

{Overlord's POV}

He was flying over the city once more, over the last hour he had been searching for her without success, until...

{Ruby's POV}

-Red, you will never understand, the real world is cruel, it's cold, a concept like justice doesn't exist out there, for those reasons you will die here... farewell!-

But in that instant a familiar figure descended near to Roman.

-What are you doing you inferior life form!-

-Ah ehm hey partner it's been a bit ehm...-

-I asked you once, filth, and I'll ask once more. What are you doing?-

The dark voice of the Overlord spoke again.

-Taking Red?! For you!-

Tried Roman.

-Well then, your services are no longer needed.-

-What are you...?-

In an instant a giant Nevermore ate him; the Overlord seemed to be satisfied.

-Now that that annoying man is gone, only you and I remain my dear Summer.-

She looked at him directly in his crimson eyes.

-I'm not her! Why can't you understand that?!-

-Don't be like that my dear, you can't lie to me for I see the same power of ten years ago inside you.-

-But why me?-

-Watching you makes my heart sing in happiness, listening to your voice calmed me down when I tried to sleep, touching you is like touching a precious and delicate rose; for me you aren't an inferior life form but an entity that is going to become perfect! And perfection always needs power, and I am that power you need, we were created for each other!-

'He is really and truly mad' she thought, she tried to bring her beloved Crescent Rose to bear but when she looked down to the city her eyes went wide, there was fire, fire everywhere, Grimm that were flying in all directions, the chaos as people tried to flee and were cut down in the hundreds and thousands.

-Are... are you the o-one that d-did this?-

-Yes, this is what my army has done, trying to search for you and take you with me.-

All of this was her fault, the death of thousands of people, the destruction of a entire city, the fall of a Kingdom, maybe the death of her friends too.

-I hate you... I HATE YOU! EVEN IF I WAS HER IN THIS INSTANCE I'M SURE THAT SHE WOULD HATE YOU TOO! NO MATTER WHAT YOU COULD DO NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WILL APOLOGIZE I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!-

She was angry for the first time in her life, the first time that she was so angry with someone that she wanted to kill them, she looked at him again and her anger disappeared leaving only terror and despair, his aura seemed to be uncontrolled splitting itself everywhere and his eyes, those eyes watched her as they wanted to keep her soul and eat it; in an instant he seized her by the throat, she tried to free herself with her hands but he was too strong, she slowly started to lost her conscious.

Death was a certain thing now. She took one final look at her killer and she was surprised to notice a light of sanity in his mad eyes, instantly she was released and he took some steps away from her.

-No... No... not again... I will not permit it to happen again!-

With those last words he flew away into the night.

{Major's POV}

He was indeed good, nothing like those weak inferior life forms he had fought before, but he can't fall. For the sake of the plan he can't fall.

He swung his blade at the head of Qrow, but he dodged and in that instant Napoleon used his trump card: a weapon given to him by the Creator, it was similar to a gun. It used his aura to shoot a laser that ignore other's aura.

As the laser hit Qrow's leg blood rushed from the wound and he lost his balance falling down with a cry of pain.

-THIS IS YOUR END!-

The major ran at full speed towards him trying to decapitate his opponent but something hit the Major on his back stopping him. He turned to see his new opponent and that second of distraction was enough to permit Qrow to recover and he swung his scythe at the Major's back.

-Good one Jimmy!-

Black blood poured out from the wound and he shouted in anger and in pain.

-NOW GLYNDA!-

The man called 'Jimmy' shouted and a giant rock descended on the Major crushing him to the ground.

This was his end without a doubt but he was happy and smiled at the three of them.

-You've won this battle, Sir Qrow and I congratulate you. But remember this: there are commanders far stronger than me, and even if you defeat them you have to fight the Creator. I may have lost this fight but I never lost nor wasted a minute of my life, can you tell me the same Sir Qrow?-

And with those words he disappeared with a smile on his face leaving only a dark fog.

{Pyrrha's POV}

She turned towards the tower of Beacon after she gave her farewell to Jaune. She touched her lips, the sensation of warmth and absolute peace were interrupted when she arrived at the entrance, there between shadows stood the Nightmare itself, the being of absolute power, the Grimm King.

-You...-

She started.

-You know you will probably never have his heart.-

'So he was watching'.

-Not your business Demon.-

He ignored her.

-Then why persist even if you know you might be refused? How can you continue if you know that his heart could potentially belong to someone else?-

She looked directly into his eyes, this time she saw no sign of rage, hate or disgust she saw only pain.

-If you really love someone, it doesn't matter if they love you back, you want to bring happiness to that person at all costs, even your life if necessary. You strive to protect the smile on their face, no matter the cost to yourself.-

They looked at each other for some seconds.

-Nonsense.-

He spoke clearly, and she smiled.

-Is it possible for there to be any such thing as sense if you love someone?-

This time he seemed surprised.

-May I proceed?-

She asked, he looked at her.

-You know what human? A long time ago I was called the Black Reaper, that's because of one of my abilities. The ability to feel when a person will probably die, well I can say that the possibility that you will die is 99%; and now I feel something from you, something resembling trepidation.-

That wasn't a surprise she knew the risks.

-But I think you will go fight even with my premonition; after all it is for him.-

He continued.

-Yes, you would be correct.-

-You are indeed an interesting human. For however little it may be worth to you, you have my respect for your choice, something seldom few of your kind have ever earned; now go, go and embrace your destiny.-

And with that she left.

{Overlord's POV}

He advanced into the burning city, everywhere there was the dead, faunus or human he didn't care anymore.

-Master?-

Vextrice asked.

-It's nothing, order the retreat!-

-B-but we are winning! We will soon destroy the last defensive line and this Kingdom will fall!-

-Do you want me to suffer more than I already am? Are you truly daring to disobey me?-

-NO! I'm really sorry Father I will order the retreat!-

'I have something to see to before leaving' he thought watching the top of Beacon's central tower.

{Pyrrha's POV}

This was the end, her end, she had lost her weapons and the enemy had already notched the arrow on the bow.

-Do you believe in destiny?-

She asked.

-Yes.-

The Fall Maiden responded.

-And if that destiny is not one that you desire? Will you accept it?-

Pyrrha asked.

-We can't choose our destiny but others can do it for us.-

-You are wrong!-

She used the last of her strength to stand up and hobble towards the edge of the tower, the arrow in her heel making her every effort difficulty, and looked out over the Kingdom. If she were to die, she would go with dignity.

-Destiny is something that we build piece after piece and when we have finish we watch the result, we could like it, dislike it or even be disgusted by it but it remains something that we make.-

-THAT'S ENOUGH!-

Her opponent let loose her arrow and it flew into her near her heart. The next thing she knew was that she was falling, a single desperate shout echoed in the night and a white light appeared. Shortly thereafter, she fell into unconsciousness.

{Cinder's POV}

This was bad, this was really bad, the Grimm dragon has been turned to stone, she was seriously wounded and there wasn't anyone there to help her.

She had lost her left eye and maybe even one of her arms, she had no more aura left and she was going to fall down to the ground, and that's exactly what happened some seconds after.

Some minutes ago she was one of the most powerful women in the whole of Remnant and now she was crawling on the ground like a worm.

-You have failed in every possible way, haven't you?-

A voice spoke near to her, she opened her remaining eye to see Vextrice watching her, she opened her mouth to respond but only a guttural sound came out.

-Do not force yourself too much, Master will know what to do.-

Than she picked Cinder up, placing her on her shoulder.

-Do not worry sister we will soon reach Father.-

{Overlord's POV}

He was entering the forest, carrying in his arms a woman.

-Do not enjoy yourself too much, this was a one time gesture.-

He spoke.

-I'm sorry for troubling you that much.-

The crimson haired figure responded.

-Excuses are not needed you can't use your own legs well after all, soon we will reach the base.-

-Yes, oh Supreme One!-

 **A.N. And this is the end of volume 3 i hope you like it, review!**


	12. Interlude 2

-Summer- normal speech

"Summer" Grimm Language

Corrected by Guestman

Interlude (Fall)

"I finally understand, to walk alone in the dark makes absolutely no sense, I need a guide through it to see the true abyss of destruction, now allow me to serve you appropriately with my power, Master"

-Cinder Fall

They arrived in front of the entrance of the cave that was probably their base, the only thing Cinder could feel was pain, a never ending pain, 'that silver eyed... what has she done to me?!'.

-Only a little further sister, only a little further and you will feel better.-

Vextrice whispered to her.

...

The cave was dark, even darker than the first time she entered there, or maybe that was an illusion caused by the strain to remain conscious.

-Master... master...-

Vextrice spoke but nothing came back to answer her; steps could be heard in the silence, but they did not belong to the Overlord, for an armored figure came out from behind a corner.

-Who are you intruder?-

She asked, hackles up, the knight lowered their head to the two of them, a distorted female voice came out from her helmet.

-Lady Vextrice, Lady Fall the Supreme One shall attend to her injuries, please follow me.-

-I will ask once more, who are you?-

Her tone was cold like ice, the knight lowered her head once more.

-Lady Vextrice I am merely a servant of the Black Reaper, please don't keep him waiting any more than is necessary.-

This time Vextrice didn't respond and only followed her.

...

-You are back Vextrice, and you brought a present for me, how cute.-

The dark voice of the Overlord echoed in the cave.

Cinder trembled, being powerless in front of this monster was the most terrifying thing she had ever felt.

-I'm here to beseech you Father, please save the life of my Sister.-

Vextrice spoke placing Cinder at the ground in front of the Grimm King, he lowered his head looking directly in Cinder's remaining eye, something happened when amber met crimson she saw something behind those red lights, something that she was familiar with, something that she saw many times when she looked at herself in the mirror; pain, the pain that no one can understand, the pain of someone that had used all his strength to reach his goal and now understood that it was impossible to achieve.

-Do you want to see true darkness Cinder? Do you want to achieve true power? I can see your soul, a soul tormented by revenge, but revenge against what? Your mother? Your traitorous friends?... No I can see clearly now, revenge against the humanity that condemned you! Do you want to accept the help of a monster to reach your goals? You've already done it before, why not now?-

With the last of her energy she nodded in response, she wanted to survive no matter the costs.

-Well then let's heal you a bit before we speak; Vextrice, Nemesis take off her clothes!-

He took some steps away from her to allow his subordinates to do their jobs. As ordered Vextrice and the knight called Nemesis removed her clothes leaving her naked body on the ground; it was cold and she trembled a bit but she stopped when a hand touched her, it was warm, warmer than a normal hand should have been; the first time he touched the stump of her arm, the second time her left eye and the last time her chest.

The pain was now gone but she couldn't move her arm or see from her eye yet.

-You are really damaged Fall Maiden, I've done everything I could for you at the moment, to heal you completely I need to use more of my aura and time but for now it will do... oh you can speak again now so congratulations.-

It was as he said, she tried to speak and this time something came out, it wasn't her usual loud voice but it was something.

-Do not fear, it will return as before but you will need time, your body is in a state of shock for now.-

He spoke again to her.

-W-why?-

She asked in a whisper.

-It's because I need you Fall Maiden, I now understand that this world can't be saved anymore.-

At those words Vextrice turned toward him.

-I have decided to start the 'process of re-creation'.-

Cinder saw the eyes of Vextrice go wide.

-Father, no! It is dangerous, really dangerous, you might not survive this!-

She spoke with a worried tone.

-It doesn't matter anymore; my life's goal has become permanently impossible, I have replaced the love in my heart with hate, I'm ready to become the new Old One, and this time I will create the perfect world!-

'If I can't reach happiness no one else will have it!' he mentally add.

-E-even if you h-had saved me I-I can't b-betray mistress S-Salem.-

Cinder spoke, the cold eyes of the Overlord once more descended upon her.

-Do you truly wish to continue to serve an error like her, she knew the power of the silver eyed one but she didn't tell you, she knew that you were dying but what did she do? Nothing; for her you are nothing more than a pawn that can be replaced at any moment if necessary, maybe she has already planned to kill you and give that power to someone more useful...-

'No those are lies, lies! Are these the whispers of a devil? But...' Cinder in a panic tried to think of something to say.

-Tell me, has she told you what the Grimm really are?-

She stopped and looked at him with a questioning look upon her face.

-No, obviously she didn't... that Thief is incredibly enigmatic sometimes; let me reveal unto you the truth Fall Maiden, the truth that will change everything about this world, the Grimm, Salem, the Maidens... and me...-

 **A.N. That's all for now (I know it's short but now I'm really busy and also it is only a interlude), who is this mysterious entity that bears the name of Nemesi? What is the new plan of the Overlord? Any ideas? Write a review!**


	13. Overlord meet Queen and next phase

-Summer- normal speech

"Summer" Grimm Language

 **Volume 4, now I will warn you dear readers, things will not proceed according to canon from here on out; well then let us begin.**

 **Corrected by Guestman**

Chapter 1: The Overlord meets with the Queen and the next phase begins

{Salem's POV}

They were in the conference room ready for the meeting, on her right was Watts and Hazel, on her left Tyrian and... an empty seat. Cinder was missing, in her place were her two minions, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai if she remembered correctly.

The first to speak was Hazel.

-Where's Cinder?-

He asked, Mercury and Emerald looked at each other considering the question before the thief spoke.

-We... we don't know, she disappeared after the fall of Beacon.-

Silence descended upon the room, everyone was waiting for Her to speak.

-We will take care of that later, for now-

She stopped immediately when she perceived a presence, one that she hadn't felt for a long time, 'so you finally came' she wasn't the only who noticed the anomaly, in fact Hazel and Watts turned their heads toward the door too.

Step after step the air became cold and heavy, the door opened slowly revealing a figure she knew all too well.

-It's been a while Elyse.-

The Overlord spoke without emotion in his voice.

-Who do you think you are...-

The loud voice of Tyrian was stopped by her with a gesture, she slowly raised from her throne.

-Yes, it's been a long time... Creator.-

Everyone in the room turned their head towards her with different expressions, shock and curiosity on the part of Tyrian and Hazel respectively, careful consideration upon Watts, and confusion on the part of Mercury and Emerald.

-But why are you here?-

She asked.

-Two reasons: getting the simplest matter out of the way first, you can take back your Fall Maiden.-

Behind him a figure emerged from the shadows.

-Cinder!-

Emerald and Mercury cried out simultaneously.

-In my infinite mercy I healed her most serious wounds for you.-

Her skin was pale but she seemed to be okay, that was good, really good for the sake of her plans, the only thing that seemed to be hurt was her left arm that was completely bandaged.

-The second reason that I have come here is to end our alliance.-

She watched him 'what are you planning in your mad head?'.

-Now go little Fall Maiden, your mistress awaits you.-

He nudged Cinder forward slightly and, trembling, she advanced to her chair.

-Now you have to maintain your part of the deal... Give me back my Grimm.-

He spoke coldly, she clenched her teeth.

-And if I refuse?-

-Than you leave me no choice! NEMESIS!-

A fully armored knight appeared behind him.

-No, no Creator, you misunderstand... I have no intention of fighting you... that would mean my death... no all I want is to give you a new deal... leave me your Grimm and I will give you information.-

The previous deal was better than this but she needed the Grimm at all costs; he seemed to be thinking about something.

-Where is Spring?-

He asked, that was a trap, she could lie but in that case he would take back his Grimm, she has no choice and he knew that 'bastard', she thought. Salem took a deep breath 'damn'.

{Ruby's POV}

The burned village was an unexpected view for team RNJR, they walked through the burned houses and streets searching for survivors until Ren spoke.

-I found one!-

They ran towards Ren's voice, there was indeed a man that was still alive. Unfortunately not for long, it seemed.

-What happened?-

Ruby asked.

-We were a-attacked by a group of bandits.. but the real problem started when it appeared.-

-A Grimm!-

Jaune exclaimed but the man shook his head.

-No it couldn't have been a Grimm look at the bodies.-

Whispered Ren, she looked at the dead people 'too clean for a Grimm'.

-The Demon Knight!-

The man spoke again, they looked at him again.

-Appeared from the forest leaving nothing alive...-

he began coughing, blood speckling in with the spit.

-Killed anyone who was left, slaughtered...-

In that instant something descended on his head killing him, they all looked up. On the roof of a palace a figure stood, they prepared their weapons, it was unarmed since it launched its weapon at the mans head, but with a simple movement of its hand the weapon flew back into the hands of the armored knight; its weapon was a giant crimson halberd but the thing that shocked the new formed team was the aura around the figure, the dark miasma, the Grimm King's miasma.

It jumped down on the street.

-Target acquired, silver eyed one, all other combatants are to be eliminated.-

A female voice came out from the helmet of the knight, distorted by the helmet. To Ruby that voice sounded like she had heard it before but at the moment such considerations were unimportant, her instincts told her to flee because it was an enemy that could not be defeated for now; it advanced toward them.

-Jaune, Ren, Nora get ready to run.-

-Resistance is useless, I have been entrusted with a large quantity of power by the Supreme One.-

Its weapon transformed into a firearm but even Ruby didn't knew that type of weapon. The grip extended to the muzzle and the blades of the halberd seemed to become a large bipod. The bolt assembly was massive, seeming like the bolt handle could be used as a weapon on its own. The trigger was held on a pistol grip, presumably because the stock was too thick to actually wrap a hand around. Theorizing from past experience, it was going to be quite formidable.

-We have to spread out!-

She spoke but.

-Too slow!-

It shouted, the giant bullet flew towards them and exploded releasing a sea of flames, she felt her aura decrease at an unbelievable rate.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder, without the time to turn herself she was immobilized on the ground her precious Crescent Rose flying away through the flames.

-Now you will come with me... ahahah having success where so many have failed, Master will praise me!-

The voice happily rang out.

-I.. I will not permit this!-

'That voice... Jaune!' she thought, he was in front of them raising his sword.

-Oh how interesting, you haven't run out of aura, you need a lot of that to resist my dear Karma Punishment, you know? Speak your name brave knight, before I cut you down!-

She said in a warm tone like she was talking to a friend.

-I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc!-

In that moment, while the knight was distracted, she tried to free herself with all her might and incredibly it worked, for she had seemed to have lost her concentration.

-EVERYONE, RUN!-

They start to flee as fast as they could.

{Nemesis' POV}

'Jaune...' a single tear descended from her eyes, but when she realized what happened a ball of rage exploded inside her 'what was I thinking? I could finally show that I'm more useful than those two to the Master, damnit! DAMNIT!'.

 **A.N. That's all for now, Nemesis' arsenal is here! A giant halberd that can be transformed in a T-gewehr (German WWI anti tank rifle) called Karma Punisment because after all Nemesis is the name of the karma's goddess.**

 **B.N. I added a more comprehensive description of the weapon for those of you not familiar with it. It is not a 1:1 T-gewehr. It's based on an idea I've had floating around for a while about a weapon someone in RWBY could wield.**


	14. Overlord's moves

-Summer- normal speech

"Summer" Grimm Language

Chapter 2: Overlord's Moves

 **Corrected by Guestman**

{General(Oda Nobunaga)'s POV}

He was at his Creator's base, outside in the forest the rest of the army were celebrating their victory, maybe he will go too after he finished here; he finally found what he was searching for, a giant screen was in front of him 'how does this thing work? I saw it before but I wasn't able to understand the process! What technology has arrived in this epoch? Ahhhh I want to know more about this! How many years have passed? I'm so exited that the Creator resurrected me!' his thoughts were interrupted by a figure that was coming in his direction, he immediately bowed his head.

-Vextrice-dono what bring you here?-

 **(A.N. "dono" is a Japanese honorific that is gave to those that have an important public position like a president)**

-I came here to tell you the new Master's orders.-

She said.

-Understood, I'm really thankful to Creator-sama for resurrecting me, see how this world has evolved and fight great enemies once more, it's something that words can't describe!-

 **(A.N. "sama" is the greatest form of respect in Japan it is usually use with royalties and for someone that you respect and will protect with your life.)**

-You know Atlas, don't you?-

She asked.

-Yes Vextrice-dono, it is the name of one of the kingdoms that exist in this epoch.-

-Yes very good general, but it also has the strongest army of all the kingdoms, maybe it's time to see if it really is the most powerful one, don't you think?-

She smiled evilly in his direction. Excitement arose within him.

-Understood... if it is not impertinent, may I ask something of you?-

She watched him with an inscrutable expression and allowed him to continue, he indicate the screen.

-How exactly does this work?-

She smiled again.

-Oh, you are curious... well let me teach you...-

{Nemesis' POV}

The night was cold in the forest, fortunately she was able to start a fire, but even with that she was trembling a bit, her mission was to find the Essence of the Earth called Spring and bring her to the Supreme One but this situation was completely different, she had no orders about what do with the silver eyed one, but from the time that they met she continually felt a strange sensation of loneliness, her orders were to annihilate everyone who dared oppose or interfere with her mission 'so must I to kill those four?' she asked to herself.

She removed her helmet and took a deep breath, the cold air entered in her and she trembled again, she heard steps coming closer to her and from the forest appeared five Beowolves and a Alpha. They were created by her Master to protect and help her in her mission. The collection of Grimm came near to her, their skin was warm and soon they started to transmit their heat to her 'yes... that's right, as long as I have Master and my Sisters I don't need anyone else', she slowly fell asleep.

{Cinder's POV}

Salem was in front of her, they were alone in the meeting room.

-I'm glad you are safe Cinder but now I must ask of you, did you really kill Ozpin?-

-Yes Mistress he is dead, I am certain of it.-

She watched her with her usual calm expression.

-And how exactly did the Creator heal you?-

She thought for a moment.

-He used his aura I think, but I'm not sure, forgive me Mistress.-

-It's all right... do you feel anything strange or different from your body?-

-No Ma'am.-

-Good, that's all for now I will call you again when it's time for your next mission.-

Cinder silently left the room, outside she met Mercury and Emerald waiting for her.

-And now?-

Emerald asked.

-You can't imagine.-

Was the cryptic answer of Cinder.

{Overlord's POV}

Alone, it's been a long time since he was completely alone.

"there are no other ways, I have to destroy this world and everyone who lives on it, this was my mission. If humanity fall again in a vicious cycle... but what do I do with her? Even if i save her, she'll remain a human and in a few decades she will become old and die... no! This is wrong, I have to forget her, FORGET! She's only another human that I have to exterminate, yes only an insect! I've gone too far to stop, I have to concentrate on the process of re-creation, yes from now on I must complete my mission, and if my sentiments want to get in the way I will crush them! The only possibility left to me is to forge ahead; now then let's wake up the true monster, the secret behind the moon! The Armageddon! Ahahahahah..."

His laugh was the only thing that could be heard in the still night air, the process has finally started and no one will be able to stop it.

 **A.N. That's all for now, any ideas? review!**


	15. Overlord's minions in Remnant

-Summer- normal speech

"Summer" Grimm Language

 **Chapter 3: Overlord's minions in Remnant**

 **Corrected by Guestman**

{Nemesis' POV}

-What are you doing here?-

When Nemesis heard those words she opened her eyes, all around her was naught but complete darkness and only the figure in front of her was visible, her eyes went wide when she saw herself watching her with a strange expression.

-I will ask one more time, what are you doing here?-

'A dream? Yes yes it's clearly a dream!' she thought.

-It depend, where are we?-

Nemesis asked.

-You are in my mind obviously!-

'Ok... what the hell did I eat yesterday?' The situation was slowly degrading into total insanity.

-Wait if you say that this is your mind and you are me so this is my mind also.-

She tried but her copy simply smiled like she was talking with a baby.

-That depends, who are you?-

She asked.

-I'm Nemesis servant of the Overlord and future Maiden.-

She declared.

-You see, we aren't the same, you are only an incomplete imitation of me, only a shadow, simply a corrupted broken mind.-

This time Nemesis lost her patience and tried to hit her copy with a fist, but her arm passed through her doppleganger like she was nothing more than fog, her copy laughed in her direction.

-You are a fool, and when I once more take control of my body I will seal you forever in a dark corner of this mind, be prepared False One.-

...

Nemesis' eyes opened, she was again in the forest. 'What in the world was that? Should I retreat? No, no, no Master would be disappointed by this, I have to capture the Spring Maiden, maybe I can ask to someone to help me, someone that knows this area better than me.

The Beowolves rose their heads, she pet them.

-It's time to go my friends, the hunt has not come to an end yet!-

She advanced through the forest.

{Raven's POV}

Qrow was seated in front of her.

-So what do you want?-

He started coldly 'as expected'.

-What now? Can't I even say hello to my own brother?-

She asked.

-Stop playing with me Raven.-

He was deadly serious.

-Well before business... what happened to your leg?-

She was clearly referring to his bandaged right leg, he looked at it and made a strange expression, one that she had never before seen on his face, she couldn't describe it, it seemed like he was proud of something but at the same time worried and maybe disgusted.

-It's a long story... in short a bastard hit me with something strange.-

-It was the Overlord, the Grimm king, wasn't it?-

-No, not in person, one of his minions, but how did you know that?-

Asked Qrow suspiciously, she take a deep breath.

-As the leader of the tribe I have reliable sources.-

-Can I ask who are you referring to?-

-Not your business since you betrayed the tribe!-

She dangerously whispered.

-The fact is that I don't want to be an assassin or someone that wants to abandon his friends, family and own daughter.-

-I did it for the tribe!-

-You can't hide forever behind the tribe Raven!-

-I thought that you had changed after the attack on Vale, but it seems that I was mistaken, you remain a weak fool!-

She rose from her chair and put her mask on.

-Wait! You know where the Spring Maiden is right?-

She smiled under her mask.

-There is someone else that wants that information, and I think that you have to stay away from that Maiden, it's for your own sake.-

-Are you going to sell that information to Salem?! Are you crazy?-

-Ahahah brother you have to understand that there are others even stronger than her in this world, and if you can't beat them... join them.-

She entered the gate.

...

-So you are the contact.-

She spoke, in front of her there was a man, well call it a man is a bit incorrect, Raven never saw someone like him; black jacket with a decorated, white uniform under it and a black mantle on his back that was internally red, his white hair descended on his shoulders and his expression was deadly serious, but his red eyes and dark aura around him left no doubt about his origin, but even with that characteristic his movements radiated aristocracy everywhere.

-Yes fair lady I'm the Colonel of the Supreme One's army, George Washington at your service. I'm here to conclude our deal the Spring Maiden in exchange for your tribe.-

'You talk as if I have a choice' she thought.

-You know I have always thought since I first came to this epoch that the style of your clothes are really awful, but now I see that on you it seems to be better, not like mine but good enough for me to give you some advice, bow your head in front of the Creator and may your life will be spared or if you desire to die you can always go to Atlas, this is your choice...-

And with this cryptic message he left.

{Blake's POV}

Menagerie, the zone controlled by Faunus, the island obtained with their blood and also her home; she decided to return after the fall of Beacon, the truth is that she didn't know what to do, Atlas wasn't an option, and she had no contacts in Mistral or Vacuo, the only choice was Menagerie.

With Sun by her side she advanced towards the giant door, she took a deep breath and she knocked at the door. As she waited, her heart was beating fast and slowly the door opened.

A woman came out, they looked at each other for some time.

-Hi mom...-

The women hugged her.

-Blake...-

She whispered, Blake looked behind her mother, at the door was her father.

-Hi dad...-

He only nodded in response and after a second she understood why, near her father there was another smaller person, her eyes went wide, she knew him but she can't say that it was a good memory.

{Flashback Beacon's fall: Blake's POV}

Yang had fallen on her, the blood split out everywhere from her shoulder where her arm was missing.

Adam watched her with disgust in his eyes.

-You are weak human, but even with your weakness your race dare to enslave us! Now Blake you will see the right punishment for those who dare oppose us!-

He rose his weapon preparing the deadly swing, Blake closed her eyes.

-NOOOO!-

She shouted in the night and the loud noise of metal that meet metal was the only thing she heard, she slowly opened her eyes, in front of her there was a men that was blocking Adam's weapon with a long sword similar to Adam's one but black.

-Who are you?! How dare you interfere?!-

Adam ask.

-Protect the weak, slay the strong who abuse their power because the world is a place where everyone have to have the chance to live equally; and you became my enemy since you drew your sword on someone that was helpless!-

With these words he used his strength to launch Adam away.

-I will not permit you to hurt them!-

A dark aura exploded from his body.

-You are an eloquent speaker, but your soldiers have slaughtered a lot of humans and faunus!-

Adam spoke.

-You are wrong! I was ordered to kill everyone who would not surrender under our power, everyone who is helpless will be spared from the Creator's wrath.-

Soldiers started to pour out from everywhere, everyone had the same armor as the man in front of her, the uniform was red in the top part and blue in the lower one, every of them have respectively a lance and a shield.

-PROTECT THE COMMANDER! PHALANX FORMATION!-

The soldiers immediately move in front of them creating a shield, Adam seemed to be irritated but at the end he decided to escape then the man turned to watch her with his crimson eyes.

-MEDICAL OFFICE, HELP THIS YOUNG LADY!-

He shouted imperiously, a man exited from the little army and advance in their direction, without asking he picked up Yang and started to examine her wound, he took out some bandages from his bag and started to close the wound and slowly stop the blood; when he finished he delicately left Yang on the ground.

-WE HAVE FINISHED HERE, CONTINUE TO ADVANCE!-

The man spoke.

-Wait who are you?-

She asked, he stopped and turned toward her.

-This a bit rude to ask a man's name without giving your own.-

-I... I'm... Blake Belladonna.-

-Nice to meet you signorina Belladonna, I'm the commander of this legion of soldiers you can call me Giuseppe Garibaldi.-

 **(A.N. italian "signorina" = english "lady")**

{Flashback end}

-...Garibaldi.-

She whispered, the man watched her with his crimson eyes again.

-Signorina Belladonna it's been a while.-

 **A.N. Well that's all, I'm really sorry to keep you waiting for a long time, see you next time. Review**


	16. The Overlord's plan Schnee and chaos

-Summer- normal speech

"Summer" Grimm Language

Chapter 4: The Overlord's plan , the Schnee and the Chaos in Mistral

 **Corrected by Guestman**

{?'s POV}

He opened his eyes, there was only dark, he raised his head, how many years had passed since he fell asleep? Ten thousand? Twenty thousand? Finally the light of the sun entered in his cave, he slowly started to walk towards the entrance of his shelter, before he could take a step outside the cave around him and under him trembled, he shouldn't take a look out of there his cautious side said but he was too curious and he took a fast look ou, he saw the Earth or most precisely Remnant as the human kind call it now; his blood started to pump fast and his tentacles started to grasp each other in excitement, but he would have to wait, wait until the four of them were reunited.

{Blake's POV}

-Oh you know him Blake?-

Her father asked, she didn't respond and simply nodded.

-Well from what I saw you two didn't talk a lot before, so I will leave you alone, please think about my words Sir.-

He watched her father for an instant before making to leave.

-Please wait!-

This time it was Blake that spoke, he turned back to face her.

-Why. Why someone like you who is a part of the Grimm King's army, how can you accept this? You told me that you want to protect the weak from the strong, but you serve someone that uses his power to do exactly what you supposedly oppose!.-

Silence descended for some seconds.

-I think you misunderstood my position signorina Belladonna, it's true that I have my own mind and control over myself but even with that I remain a mere facsimile, born from the dark power of the Creator with the aspect and remembrance of a great hero that died a long time ago; so at the end of the day my final aim is the same of my Master, delete the malevolence and pride of humanity, and the hate and wrath of faunus from this world, then the Supreme One will use all his power to create the perfect world where anyone can live in happiness . Obviously he will not eradicate all the negative emotions from this world, how can you expect someone to be happy if he can't be sad? How can someone feel love if he never felt hate? How can someone understand the importance of the light if he never saw the darkness? The creation of an infinite utopia, where positivity and negativity are perfectly balanced, a world where anyone can reach happiness, this is what I want, it doesn't matter what I must sacrifice, I do not care if my soul will be condemned forever, when I achieve this aim I will be satisfied of my existence. -

Blake opened her mouth for a few seconds before closing it, after all his words and reasons cannot be condemned or praised either and she has to respect his decisions, she also has a family to talk to.

{Weiss' POV}

Not a huntress, not an heiress, not a free person; what exactly was she now? A beautiful swan in a golden birdcage?Her tears were falling to the ground, if she could only stand up to him, if she could have the strength to face him, if there was someone that would be able to help her and then she remembered.

{Flashback, at the party}

She was looking at the painting of Beacon when she heard steps behind here 'oh God not again..' she thought.

-It's been a while Weiss Schnee.-

She froze in an instant, she knew that voice 'no, she can't be here! How did she get in here!?'.

-What do you want?-

She whispered.

-It isn't difficult for me to read people like books, and I know your true feelings about this entire situation, I'm here to offer my help.-

-I don't want your help Demon's servant.-

-Oh yes obviously you don't want it now, but when everything falls to the ground I think you will change your mind, if you ever want to talk to me you need only call my name, my true name...-

{Flashback end}

-Vextrice...-

-Yes, I'm here.-

Weiss turned towards the sweet voice, there indeed was Vextrice, how she had arrived here was a mystery but now wasn't important.

-You will help me to get out is this correct?-

-Yes it is, if you follow my plan.-

-And what exactly do you stand to gain from this?-

-Oh it's easy, it is true that I will get you out, but it's also true that you will become a hostage, though only for a certain amount of time. We will ask something of your father in exchange for your life and after that you will be able to go anywhere you want.-

She smiled.

-And how do you know that he will accept?-

-Ahahah... didn't you hear him, the most important thing is the family's name, even if he hates you he will do everything to save you, if he abandons you what will happen to his name, a man that left his daughter to die because he was selfish, is what the people will think. Thus he will lose money, and men such as him cannot stand that.-

She had a point there, it was dangerous to trust this person but it was also true too that this was her last chance.

{Qrow's POV}

Tyrian was indeed a good fighter and the fact that his leg wasn't completely healed yet didn't help, the final result was decided when he joined the fight.

-I will take care of him, you all must flee! Find a safe place, and hide there!-

-NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!-

This time it was Ruby that shouted, with tears in her silver eyes.

-You have to go.-

-NO!-

-THAT IS AN ORDER HUNTRESS ROSE!-

This time Qrow lost his cool.

-Please Ruby go away, what would your mother think of me if I wasn't able to protect you.-

Ruby gasped at this, but she decided to leave.

-No no no no, you will not leave, I will not disappoint the Queen.-

Tyrian started to run at full speed in her direction, Qrow tried to stop him but he fell on his wounded leg, he shouted.

-NO! RUBY!-

Then a sound of an explosion echoed in the abandoned town, and Tyrian flew away .

-FOOL! YOU DARE INTERFERE WITH MY PLAN, YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH!-

A powerful voice spoke imperiously, he raised his head to meet crimson eyes behind a helmet, a knight was the right word to describe it.

-YOU BITCH! LOOK WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TAIL!-

Spoke angrily Tyrian while he was looking at his cut tail on the ground.

-Leave before I decide to cut you somewhere else!-

The female voice spoke again sounding annoyed.

-She will forgive me... she will forgive me...-

He continued to speak those words and escaped.

-Now then, what will I do with you?-

She spoke again looking at them directly in the eyes.

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ IT**

 **A.N. well volume 4 is going to end soon, and I have to ask you something, should I continue on with my own ideas or should I to wait till the next official volume? The fact is that if I continue I have to create more OCs and I don't know how much you would like that.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me.**


	17. Overlord's origin and anomalous Grimm

-Summer- normal speech

"Summer" Grimm Language

Chapter 5: The Overlord's origin, the anomalous Grimm and family's affairs

 **Corrected by Guestman**

{Nemesis' PO.V}

-Here, this way!-

She spoke, the five behind her silently followed, finally they had reached the base, a small cave with a bonfire.

-Here we are! Take a set, soon it will be night and maybe it will rain too.-

-Why are you helping us?-

Asked a tired Qrow, she seemed to think a bit before respond.

-Uhm... two points. First, I really hate that guy, he interfered with my mission too, second since Master sent me here I felt really lonely so having people here is a good thing!-

'Obviously it's a lie you idiots, I have only took you here under my supervision until the Colonel finds the Essence of Earth,' they didn't seem to be convinced.

-Listen, if I wanted to kill you I would have let him do it for me, there's no reason for you to be that suspicious.-

She added, in reply they only sat near the fire.

Minutes passed without a word till Red decided to break the ice.

-So... what's your name?-

-Nemesis, a mere servant of the Overlord, and you are the one who caused him a lot of pain you know?-

She clenched her left fist.

-I'm Ruby! Your weapon is so cool! Can I see it please? PLEASE?!-

This time she take some steps back.

-Do you have a fetish for weapons? And I thought that the fact that Sister likes women was a strange thing!-

She whispered the last part, an embarrassing silence descend on the cave, after some minutes the one she remembered as Jaune spoke.

-There are more important things to discus now! What the hell is happening here? We want the truth!-

He looked directly at Qrow, in reply Qrow looked at Nemesis.

-I already know everything, there's no point to fear revealing something new to me, I probably have a better grasp of the situation than you do.-

She spoke in a bored tone, he took a breath.

-You know there are legends about this world, that most of them are pure invention and only a smaller part have some truth to them; a long time ago existed a God that had decided to create the perfect world, with his hands he created light, life, water, plants, animals and human kin, but he wasn't satisfied with that and decide to create dark, death and the abyss; he was proud of himself, the only remaining thing to do was balance the world so he gave the half of his power to humanity, the four maidens, and the residual part to the abyss, the Grimm.-

-Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG!-

The voice of Nemesis echoed in the cave with irritation in her tone, everyone looked at her.

-First the Old One, or God as you prefer, didn't create the Grimm, they were created by my Master a long time ago, the abyss in fact is a clear reference to the Master; second, the Old One didn't give the half of his power to humanity, he gave it to this world through the Four Essences of Earth, or Maidens as you like call them, they have to protect this world from any enemy who wants to damage it, and you humans are a really big enemy right now, you know?-

Qrow looked at her like he was waiting for something like this and since nothing further happened he continued.

-But some month ago the Fall Maiden was attacked and reduced to a vegetative state with half of the power stolen from her.-

Team RNJR observed him with wide eyes.

-We rescued what remained of her and used a machine to keep her alive until we found a new host of the Fall Maiden's remaining power, and for that we choose Pyrrha Nikos.-

Jaune glared at him and he continued.

-Obviously we explained this to her and gave her a choice, but as you now probably understand the incomplete Maiden appeared and interfered during the process of transfer, she killed Amber, the original Fall Maiden and finally absorbed her power, that woman's name is Cinder Fall.-

Ruby froze in place and silence descended again, this time was Nemesis who decided to break it.

-Your judgment isn't neutral you continue to think as a human being, have you ever thought about her point of view?-

-What do you mean?-

Asked Jaune.

-She desired power, she was consumed by this desire, she even sold her humanity to a demon to reach this goal, but what was her reason?... it's hate, an incredibly strong and immortal hate that burned deep inside her, not a hate that the Grimm can create, this was a hate towards all human and faunus kind, only humans and faunus could create something terrible like this and this is the reason for their incompatibility with the power of the Maidens, this is a pure power that cannot be supported by the corrupted soul of a human, everyone who wants to become a Maiden have to reject that corruption from their soul.-

They listened to the explanation till thunder roared in the night and rain started to fall to the ground.

-Oh, they came back.-

As Nemesis spoke everyone looked in the direction she turned to, five Beowolves lumbered out of the forest, they took up their weapons ready to fight but Nemesis simply advanced towards them and pat them on their heads like they were children.

In the general shock they lowered their guard a bit, but only a bit, their weapons remaining on guard ready for anything.

-You brought me a present, thank you my dears!-

She spoke in a sweet tone, now they notice too that in their mouths there were some rabbits, two for each Grimm.

She returned to the cave with the rabbits and started to prepare them to be cooked, the Grimm remained there with their red eyes seemingly burning holes into them.

-Do not worry about them, they are Jonny, James, Jane, Jason and Jack starting from the left.-

Spoke Nemesis.

-Did you just... gave them names?-

Asked Jaune.

-Oh yes, they are my companions after all.-

{Weiss' POV}

She escaped, she finally escaped from that wretched place she had called home, if someone had said to her a week ago that she would escape from her home with the help of a criminal she would probably have doubts about their mental sanity.

-Is something wrong?-

Asked Vextrice.

-I was only asking myself about what you will ask of my father when the time comes.-

She responded, the crimson of her mask's eyes seems to became even more intense than before.

-I want a lot of things from your father, but I will be satisfied if I get at least obtain one of them-

-Did he... do something to you or your family?-

She asked.

-In a certain way, yes, but revenge is only a part of this plan.-

-Vextrice-dono we are ready!-

Another voice spoke behind them.

-Thank you general, well miss Schnee prepare yourself for tomorrow, the day when everything will change.-

The room froze and Weiss felt a shiver run down her spine at her tone, maybe it would have been better to try to escape by herself, but now it was too late.

{Ruby's POV}

They were proceeding through the forest with Nemesis leading them, she insisted on escorting them till they reach the next safe city, she really didn't know how to feel about her, on the one hand she had murdered a lot of people and she also served Him but on the other hand she was a kind and gentle girl even with monsters like Grimm and there was something familiar about her.

-And how did you obtain such obedient... companions.-

Ren asked looking carefully at the Grimm at Nemesis' side.

-It's easy, you have to know that the Grimm are nothing more than the incarnation of your negative energy; hate, envy, lust, wrath... you have to take them out from your body for the sake of your soul and then they reborn as Grimm; in short you fight yourself for all these years, funny, isn't it?-

No one answered her.

-These are Grimm born from my negative energy and I managed to control them.-

She explained.

-And what are you doing in Mistral?-

Qrow asked, she seemed to think to something before answer.

-I came here to correct an error made years ago, an anomalous Grimm, a powerful one, we call him the Horserider.-

Ren and Nora stopped immediately.

-What's up?-

Ruby ask.

-Nothing, I felt like someone was watching us.-

{?'s POV}

A long time had passed since the time he he had taken in this scent, humans... but also something else... something familiar like a part of himself separated from him a long time ago.

Maybe it's time for him to rise again and spread his wrath on this world once more. The anomalous Grimm started to move proceeding towards the scent, before letting out a fell and terrible roar.

"IT'S TIME FOR ALL OF THEM TO FALL INTO THE ABYSS OF DESPAIR!"

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ IT**

 **A.N. well volume 4 is going to end soon, and I have to ask you something, should I continue on with my own ideas or should I to wait till the next official volume? The fact is that if I continue I have to create more OCs and I don't know how much you would like that.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me.**


	18. Overlord's abomination and DRC

-Summer- normal speech

"Summer" Grimm Language

Chapter 6: Overlord's abomination and DRC

 **Corrected by Guestman**

{Overlord's POV}

A complete failure, these kind, this world, this entire universe was an error a waste of time, all the blood spilled, all the meaningless sacrifices humans have committed trying to flex the inflexible rules of this world, of their own existence, to reach greatness they weren't born for.

How sad, they fall and fall again but they continued to rise, repair once more what was irreparable, build again what was burned down to ashes, he didn't understand in thousands of years and he will probably never get it.

He concentrated again on the negative energy that was flowing through his body, all the hate, despair, fear and rage of human kind he gave to it a solid form, the Grimm.

Humans always ask themselves why Grimm disappear when "killed", they simply return to their original form of energy and they return to him and he could decide to take that energy or give them a solid form again, in short every time a Grimm was killed he will grow stronger than before and the humans will become weaker, that was a perfect cycle till She interfered, She took the energy and manipulated it, She corrupted it with her powers and She gets stronger everyday thanks to it.

This doesn't matter now, he will burn Her from this world, purge them with his holy flames as a true God would do.

{Vextrice's POV}

Finally she was in front of that man, the man she hated most in her life, fifteen meters between them, on one side there were Jacques Schnee and the Atlesian paladins, on the other side there was Vextrice with a bound Weiss near to her and a fragment of the General's elite soldiers.

-Good evening sirs.-

She started with a smile on her face.

-Do not even begin to play with me you low born heathen. What do you want for my daughter, how much do I have to pay?-

The smile remained on her face.

-Oh my... oh my... have you any idea how many years I've waited for this? How many sacrifices I have made? And you think that your filthy money can satisfy my thirst for revenge against you? You are a fool!-

Her words were full of contempt and disdain, something resembling recognition seemed to come to Jacque's eyes, he seemed to have realized something but he seemed to be fighting against that idea.

-Then what do you want?-

The smile on her face intensified.

-I want you to abdicate and pass your company on to the Weiss here!-

Complete silence, he clenched his fist but he remained calm 'he can always manipulate the heir, and indirectly be the president it isn't a great loss to him for now...'.

-I accept the -

-I haven't finished.-

She stopped him and in that instant her smile was inhumanly large.

-I want you to abdicate... in my favor.-

-WHAT?-

This time Weiss shouted only for everyone ignore her.

-How could you think... what right have you to claim that position?-

The rage burned inside the words of Jacques Schnee, but it wasn't comparable with the fury in her eyes.

-What right? WHAT RIGHT? I AM ALICIA STORMCLOTH, YOUR DAUGHTER BORN FROM MARY STORMCLOTH, A MAID OF THE SCHNEE FAMILY, AND YOU; YOU ABANDONED US, EXILED US FROM ATLAS TO MAINTAIN YOUR "CLEAN" NAME AND AFTER FIVE YEARS YOU EVEN TRY TO KILL US USING THE ATLESIAN ARMY ACCUSING OUR VILLAGE OF BEING A REBEL HIDEOUT!-

Every word seemed to be a dagger when it hit him and at the end he was a destroyed man.

-But how... how did my plan fail... what went wrong... you have to be dead...-

Only fragments of phrases could be heard from him.

-I escaped from that massacre and I slept in the depths of hell for fifteen years waiting for the right moment to take my revenge.-

Her smile fell.

-I would prefer to die than help you in your mad plan.-

'Oh don't tempt me like that I would accept eheheh... well I think it's time to end this with the trump card'.

-Bring him here!-

She ordered.

-Yes Alicia-dono!-

From her little army two figures exited, one was a soldier the other was a bound Whitley for the shock of the present.

-Now after you die and I kill these two, who will take care of the SDC? Winter? I think she will refuse that position and then what exactly will become the SDC without a Schnee to guide it?-

He was trapped no escape, a perfect plan without possibilities of error.

-Damn you' DAMN YOU!-

His fear and anger exploded without any control.

-Yes! YES! MORE DESPAIR! SHOW ME MORE DESPAIR! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH...-

'And this is just the beginning'.

{Nemesis' POV}

-This village was destroyed many years ago.-

She spoke observing the fallen houses, the grass on the street, the air full of dust and desolation.

-I know this place, this is the village I was born in.-

Ren spoke, everyone looked at him then a roar break through the silence.

-He is here!-

Nemesis extracted her weapon preparing it to shoot and then he appeared a monster created by the hate of another monster, an abomination that doesn't have a reason to exist.

His inferior part was similar to a horse the rest seemed to be a deformed human with four arms, a sword for each one, and five horns on his head, his mask was a merger of a lion and a bear; the red light in his eyes shone in the darkness of his skin.

-Well well let's see five humans and a Grimm's servant, I will devour you all!-

The Horserider spoke with a mad tone.

He charged at them, they dodged his four swords, Nemesis shoot at his back but he simply jumped away from the bullet.

Then it was Ruby's turn, she shot and shot but her bullets seemed to be ineffective, Qrow jumped on him with his sword but he was stopped by two of his swords, the other two were taking care of Ren and Nora.

-You fools! I'm the being who will surpass the Creator's power! You will never defeat me!-

With a roar he launched the three of them away.

-If someone has a plan it's time to speak.-

Jaune spoke.

-I will take care of him, you need to distract his arms I will need a minute to concentrate enough energy.-

They nodded.

-Everyone, CHARGE!-

Jaune shout and ran with the others toward him, shot after shot, slash after slash, they fought the Horserider, the anomaly, the error 'they aren't so bad taking in account that they are humans.' She smiled under her helmet 'this joy, it's strange. I like it but i feel something wrong behind it'.

{Horserider's POV}

Well even with their full strength they were losing, their aura was running out fast and his power seemed to have no limit.

-I will devour you all! And get stronger and stronger and I will kill Him!-

His dark voice spoke.

-WELL, THEN. EAT THIS!-

Nemesis jumped and shot at him, but she missed once more.

-Ahahahah you fool!-

His laugh ended when he saw her at twenty meters from the ground, descending with her halberd ready to hit him; he still had time left to dodge but when he tried his feet didn't respond, he lowered his eyes, five Beowolves were blocking him, he prepared himself for the impact.

The blade hit him horizontally in his stomach, his skin was hard and the weapon could not penetrate him.

-Ahahahah you have failed, now die!-

But in that moment from the blade a giant dark aura exploded 'this power! this is impossible!'.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

She used all her strength to push the blade inside him, the next thing he knew was that he was flying away, he saw the blood split from his stomach, he saw his inferior part fall at the ground and start to disappear, he saw himself fall as well, in that moment he remembered the memory he had had ever since he was born, a human with red hair and a gentle smile, the smile everyone could want for themselves 'Summer... Rose...'.

{Ren's POV}

He watched the monster fall in front of him, this was the time, the moment he waited for since that day.

-Die monster!-

-Cof... Cof... I can't die here... I have to become stronger... and stronger... till I reach him... and surpass Him... and devour Him... if you kill me... you will only make him stronger...-

In that moment the blade of Stormflower penetrated his head, his eyes closed for the last time and he died leaving only the usual dark fog.

{Vextrice's POV}

Journalists, insolent parasites, but now she will soon be familiar with them.

-Miss Schnee how did you reach this position?-

One of them ask 'I could write a book to explain it. It would take too long to tell you here'.

-My father's choices were antiquated and unsuitable for this epoch, I could only show him this the hard way; he had always clung tightly to the past and never evolved, but I promise you today that the SDC will change to match the times.-

She calmly responded.

-Why have we never heard about you miss Schnee?-

Another asked.

-Well I do not particularly like the public attention so I always remained away from such events and the public domain, but I assure you that I am the second daughter of the Schnee family.-

With that she summoned a little Beowulf of ice.

-Miss Schnee what are your plans for the future of the company?-

-There isn't a future for something as inadequate as that in this world.-

The room was silence all were speechless waiting for her to continue.

-From this moment the sell of dust from the SDC is forbidden, anyone found selling our dust will be severely punished, from this day on, every single crystal of dust will be used for research, and from now on we will be the Dust Research Company or DRC in short.-

'I swear that I will erase the name of Schnee from the world... watch me and be proud of me my true Father because today I start my revenge... eheheh...'

 **A.N. Surprise Vextrice is a daughter of Jacques, and with this Volume Four ends. As always, like, subscribe, and please send me your reviews!**


	19. Old friends, the penultimate phase begin

-Summer- normal speech

"Summer" Grimm Language

"Summer" telepathy

 **Ok I'm here and I'm alive so... finally volume 5 is here! A lot will change and I hope you will enjoy this volume as well, I also wish to remind you that this story was conceived before the existence of the relics was revealed.**

 **Before we start, if you like the Overlord as a character I suggest you to take a look at my other story 'True Evil upon Remnant'.**

 **Let's begin!**

Chapter 1: Old friends, the penultimate phase begins

{Overlord's P.O.V.}

Alone in the depths of his cave the Overlord was absorbing all the negative energy that was coming from the Faunus and Humans; the despair of Vale, the rage of Atlas, the fear of Mistral and the selfishness of Vacuo; those stupid creatures were signing their death warrants with their own actions.

Footsteps echoed in the cave, he was so focused in his thoughts that he didn't notice the entity who entered in his cave, it wasn't a Grimm he was sure of it, the energy around her was familiar, too familiar.

-Ahahah so you came, I thought that you would disappear again.-

He said. The figure behind him stopped, she was a short woman with pink and brown hair with heterochromia of the same colors.

"Why should I escape from you my God?"

She asked telepathically.

-You know why, after all you decided to harden your heart and suppress all your feelings tens of thousands of years ago, you are becoming old Jeanne, you have no love for the future of the world.-

He said.

"That's all the fault of humanity, and since you need my power to complete the process... I'm here, if I didn't come you surely would have hunted me as a beast."

She stated.

-I hope you are not angry with me for the annoying human.-

He said.

"No offence taken, he was just entertainment."

She responded, he smirked.

-And with this the puzzle is complete, humankind will disappear and the new world will be born, now we only need Spring; are you not happy Jeanne?-

She answered with a silent and simple smile.

{Nemesis' P.O.V.}

She had just left the group of huntsman and entered once more into the forest when a soldier approached her.

-Lady Nemesis, the Spring Maiden has been located.-

He spoke.

-Perfect, you know her name?-

She asked.

-Yes Mistress, she is a member of Raven's tribe, her name is Vernal.-

He responded.

-Well well, tell Washington to bring her to me... and slaughter the rest, no one must know that we have her, no one.-

The soldier bowed and left, she remained there for some time, 'I miss him' her thoughts went to a certain blonde boy 'the hell am I thinking? Stay focus! The target is near'.

{Vextrice's P.O.V.}

The DRC was flourishing under her guidance, not only the company itself but also the fame it possessed, the greatest change were the rights of the faunus, she reduced their work hours to a maximum of eight per day, she tripled their monthly salary, she introduced rights for pregnant workers, and they loved her for this, they started to work at their full potential; happy workers are also hard workers, that was what her pitiful father and siblings couldn't understand.

Oh not speaking about the fact that the price of Dust skyrocket over the past weeks, taking in account that they controlled the 87% of the Dust market it was a consequence, and it was what she wanted too.

Now that Dust wasn't easily available anymore, the kingdom known as Atlas will slowly but surely fall.

-Mistress Alicia, General Ironwood desire a meeting.-

One of her butlers said, obviously all the servants of the Schnee family had been replaced by her true Father creations wearing sunglasses to hide their crimson eyes.

-Tell him that I will meet with him later.-

Vextrice responded.

-He is insisting on meeting with you now.-

He replied.

-I. Said. Later.-

Every word was like an icy dagger, the butler exited from the room, it was only a matter of time before the door swung open and Ironwood entered with Winter by his side.

-How rude of you General, using such manners with a Lady.-

She spoke in false displeasure.

-You, how could you do that?-

He roared in anger.

-I suggest you leave before I decide to kick you out myself.-

She said enjoying the anger that rose on his face.

-Please sister listen to us!-

This time was Winter who spoke.

-Sister? I have no siblings, do you know how much it hurt to be abandoned? To be hated by your own father? To see your mother die in front of your eyes? No you don't! Because you have grown into gold while I grew into dust! But it doesn't matter now, after all it's only a matter of time...-

Her last statement was cryptic but wasn't enough to calm down Ironwood.

-Have you any ideas of how many people and soldier will die? We need the Dust, it is our only weapon against the Grimm!-

He declared.

-I will not repeat myself again general.-

She said with a cold tone.

-How? How can't you understand? We need Dust to fight, the pittance given to us from the council is not enough!-

Ironwood shouted putting violently his hands on her desk.

-I don't care if you all will die, I don't care if this kingdom is going to collapse, I don't care if this entire world is going to be burned down; you will never have even a crystal of Dust from the DRC.-

{Weiss's P.O.V.}

She was free finally, that was what she wanted most, she didn't have to worry about the company anymore, she has the money to live a full life without work, she would never see her father again; so why she was so broken? Why didn't the tears stop falling?

She remembered well when a few days ago her 'older sister' locked up her father into a cage, she remembered well her words, how she looked in his eyes while smiling and said 'tomorrow when you will be hungry and thirsty try to eat this', with those words she launched in the cage some liens.

Her sister was a monster, a monster that her family, especially her father, had created.

-Where do you want to go miss?-

The pilot asked.

-Mistral.-

She said.

{Lionheart's office}

-What's the meaning of this? Why haven't you found her yet?-

Roared Qrow.

-It's not that easy, she disappeared years ago! Why would you worry so much about her now?-

Asked Lionheart.

-It's because someone else is searching for her too, and if they found her... we are doomed.-

Replied Qrow.

-Wait why the Maidens are so important? Why everyone is looking for them?-

Ruby asked.

-In the last few weeks Ozpin thought that he got an answer to your question, in the legend the God gave half of his power to the Maidens and the rest to the abyss, now we know that the abyss is referred to the Grimm King; his plan was to gather together the Maidens and destroy it once and for all, and after Salem as well.-

Qrow explained.

-Wait, who is Salem?-

Asked Ren.

-Since the arrival of the Grimm King we thought she was the leader of the Grimm, they seems to be cooperating but we don't know what their goals are but surely it will not be good for us if they reach them; you see every Maiden has a special power that they can use only one time in all their life, creation for Winter, destruction for Summer, choice for Fall and knowledge for Spring.-

The students nodded.

-So why doesn't she want to help us?-

Asked Ruby.

-It's not like she wants to... the responsibility was too much for her and she ran.-

Lionheart explained.

-Well I know someone who knows where she is.-

Said Qrow, the light of hope appeared in Lionheart's eyes.

-Who?-

-Raven.-

{Salem's domain}

-Why can't we just take the Spring Maiden by force?-

Asked Cinder.

-The Creator is clever and unpredictable, if for any circumstances the Spring Maiden escapes he will probably find her in an instant, we will be faster than him and take her power away from her without alarming anyone.-

Salem explained.

-By the way, why don't you remove the bandages from your arm?-

She asked.

-Uhm I came to like it this way, also it reminds me of what I have to do when I finally have Her in my hands.-

Cinder said.

-I see.-

 **A.N.**

 **It isn't much but it's only the first chapter, more like an introduction**

 **well, please review! I love reviews!**


	20. Important

**Unfortunately thanks to some weird things happening i have to take a break from my job and writing too; you know family's issues are more important.**

 **i hope to come back in a month. Sorry dear readers.**


End file.
